Nicktoons Unite!: Incoming Heroes!
by 5050railtime
Summary: On their worlds they are either regarded as heroes, nuances, or trying to live as much of a normal life as they can. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call that would reach them all, twelve individuals, to band together and defeat an evil so great, it threatens the multiverse itself. It doesn't matter what they were called back home, because together, they're heroes.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Retroville. The sun was shining, the ducks were quacking, a large flying, now falling, heap of seared metal was falling out of the sky towards park where children and adults alike where running and screaming for their lives as they peeled out of the scene. An average day.

The large heap of metal combusted as it careened past skyscrapers and knocking street lights out of the concrete before skidding into the dirt of the park. As the smoke cleared, it now revealed to be some sort of escape pod, torn apart just from falling. There was a sound of a few gears winding before a metal door burst off from the pod and landed on a sidewalk. It wasn't long before the sounds of struggling were heard as a black-gloved hand gripped the open entrance. Then another gloved hand, and out pulled a short, bald man dressed as if he were a scientist. He let out a few coughs and fell out of the pod on his head. He let out a nasally groan as he sat up.

"Erragh, What-What, in the...er...u-umm-" He stopped, chocking on the last word.

"Happened!?" A young voice yelled, followed by the incoming sound of a fan.

Said sound was coming from a makeshift hovercraft. In it was a boy, looked to be around thirteen. His brown hair stood up like an ice cream cone and he wore simple blue jeans and a red shirt with a stylized yellow atom in the middle. The boy let out a chuckle as he made the hovercraft float a few feet from the short scientist.

"C'mon, Calamitous, it didn't even take that much brain power to foil this scheme. Heck, I don't think I even had to leave bed to do it." The boy mocked, taking joy at the sight of the soot covered man slowly stand up. "You might as well just sit tight and wait for the authorities. Oh, wait, let me guess; You've actually thought up an escape plan this time?"

"Of course I have an escape plan, Neutron! Why I...d-ehm...oh what was it? G-Hold on! Give me a moment!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The boy then looked at his watch and chuckled again. "Ha! Look at that, and with fifteen minutes to spare. I have time to get ready for school. That's a new record!" The boy sat back in the pilots seat and pushed a single button. The hovercraft then lifted up and flew over buildings in the direction of the boys house.

The small scientist stood fuming next to the smoking pod.

"Why that little, big-headed..." He stepped over to the pod and kicked it, immediately regretting it. He held his foot as he hopped in place.

"I'll get that "boy genius" if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted, violently shaking his fist in the air.

"Yea, don't see that happening there, bud." A voice said. The scientist turned two see a female and male officer standing over him with unnecessarily dark shades. One of them reached down and hand cuffed his hands behind his back, then both held him up by his armpits, walking to the police car.

"Oh this is just derogating! I can walk myself!" He complained, needlessly flailing. One officer opened the car door and both lobbed him inside, slammed back the door, and gave each other a high five.

Back on the hover craft, the young boy yawned as he descended the vehicle next to a shed in the backyard of his house. He vaulted out, stretched and scratched his back. The door to the shed opened and out walked a small mechanical dog, making a electronic "whir" sound with every step.

The boy walked up to the robot dog and petted his head.

"Hey boy, I didn't wake you did I?" He was answered by the dog letting out a mechanical yawn and then barking. "Well, accept my apologies. It's just that Calamitous hasn't taken a break all week, only his plan's, if you wanna call them that anymore, have been getting simpler and simpler by the day. I don't know, maybe I just can't be surprised anymore." The boy was walking and talking as the dog followed. He stood in front of the shed door and, instead of opening it, pressed his finger on a green panel. Said green panel started to quickly scan his finger.

"Lets just hope I'll be free for the week-"

The floor beneath him opened, and he fell.

"-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnndddd...owch..."

* * *

It was nighttime at the Retroville ultra security prison. High beam lights came on from canopies and walls, all moving from place to place around its area.

"Alright you varying sized low lives! It's nap-nap time! Any noise I hear and no custard for a month!" Yelled the warden as he and a few guards exited the main cell area. As they did, a guard that stood behind bullet proof glass pressed a button. Then an iron door slid from the walls of every cell and sealed over the doors. Providing extra containment prowess, not to mention darkness.

Unbeknownst to all of them, it wouldn't matter in the least. In fact, it'd hardly be practice. For an intruder was already making their way through the compound. Avoiding lights, sneaking past guards without a sound and, seemingly when they felt like it, took a few out. The intruder reached into the pocket of a guard and pulled out a card.

"Only third level clearance? Jeez, that's annoying." The voice was female, young and sultry, with a bratty tone. The intruder used the card and made her way through the compound. At this point she wasn't even thinking about what her body was doing; trap floors, lasers, panel scans, cameras, it didn't matter. She even brought mundane everyday stuff to deal with them, like hairspray or chewing gum.

It took less then ten minuets of her lax felt infiltration to reach the main holding cells. There was one guard behind bulletproof glass, but he was sleeping. Well that was no good, for what she had planned, he _had_ to be awake for it. Another glance revealed for there to be over two dozen guards, and that's what she could see.

"Well this is boring." She groaned as she pulled out a little device. She managed to cling to the wall, avoiding sensors and got to the roof. She pressed the device into the wall and pressed the single button that was on it. A low pulls traveled through the area. "Coms off." She then hopped down from the wall and landed on the bottom floor without a sound. She managed to, permanently, relieve the guards surrounding the bulletproof glass with no effort and slowly approached the glass.

The man sat sleeping comfortably with his feet prepped and a sheet covering his upper body for warmth. He started to stir at the sound of soft knocking. A few more seconds of this and he woke up.

"Alright, aright...geah-sorry, I uhh, dozed off. Is my shift ooooooooooooo..." He couldn't find the will to finish his sentence as he looked to see who had woke him up. In fact he thought he was still sleeping. For what was behind the glass could only be seen in an average man's dreams.

It was a woman, sure enough, but not just any woman, this was the type of woman that put bikini models to shame. With a body that seemed to compliment her short black hair, fair skin and beauty mark on her cheek, she was perky, lean, curvy and well-endowed in all the right places. Not too much, but just enough. The fact that she also had on a skin tight black bodysuit that complimented these attributes made the man stare. He was broken out of his trance when the woman started talking.

"Excuse me, I seemed to have lost my way. Can you help me?" Though she wore an innocent face, her voice dripped sultry venom. As she talked she started to slowly pull down her suits zipper from just below her neck.

The man was in a trance again before quickly pulling himself out.

"I..d..you-what...what are you doing here!?" He shouted, his voice muffled by the glass, he reached to his waist and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I need nearby personnel to the upper level security hub. There is a woman here and I don't know if she got out or in. Repeat: I need near-" The man stopped talking once he realized his walkie-talkie wasn't working. He slapped it a few times, but that didn't do anything. "What's wrong with this thing!?" He groaned in frustration. He turned to look back at the woman, but only saw a gun pressed to his forehead. Holding the gun was the woman and just behind her was a perfectly shaped circle cut out of the bulletproof glass.

Inside his own cell, the small scientist was stirring in his sleep. Seemingly having a nightmare, and the constant repeat of the name "Neutron" made it obvious who was in it. Then, his cell door opened and the woman stepped inside, groaning with annoyance at the scene. She held up a mug that said "Duck Lovers Association" and flung it at his head.

The scientist woke up, first out of rage, then of glee once he saw his daughters face.

"Oh, Georgia! You've come to rescue me!" He cheered, his tiny legs pattering against the hard floor as rushed to hug her ankle lovingly. The height difference was a sight to behold. Her being as tall as the average woman, if not taller, and him not even reaching her knees.

Georgia only groaned as she shook her father off. "Codename "Beautiful", dad, remember? And it's not a rescue mission if you were caught red handed."

"Oh, hush. I can never call you by your attributes, that'd just be weird."

"Yeah, and once we get back home you can finally take out the alarm you've put in my head that goes off whenever you're in trouble. It's driving me crazy!"

"Oh, please, no one can be to careful-wait a moment. An alarm? In your head?" The scientist asked, looking to be deeply pondering something.

"Yes! An alarm! Don't tell me you forgot-"

"By George, I can't believe it! It's so simple!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

The scientist began pacing back and forth, trying to keep up with his mind.

"About a month ago, when that pesky buck-toothed child and his holograms traveled from another dimension, I had managed to plant a bug in one of Neutrons feeble creations! But I...erm...uhh-"

"Had gotten my but kicked so badly I forgot I ever did it?" His daughter finished.

"Yes! Eh..ah...yes..." He hopped back onto the bed and crossed his legs. "It's so simple. All I have to do is reroute the signal from my base and back to the bug. I'll destroy Neutron from the inside! Ahahaha!"

Georgia let out an irked groan at her father's pathetic excuse for an evil laugh.

"Yeah, dad, that's great. Now we've got about five minutes to get out of here. Can we wrap this up, please?"

"Oh, very well. This prison is an eye sore anyways..."As he was talking, his daughter walked up and lifted him under her arm, nonchalantly walking out of the cell. "Did you know they only serve food in semi-liquid matter?! What do they think I am, a...d-I...uhhmm..."

"Baby?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"It's kinda true."

* * *

Back at his underground base, the tiny Prof. Calamitous was already at work on his large computer, trying to find the planted bug. Beautiful Gorgeous was laying down on a nearby couch, surfing the web on her smartphone.

"Find it yet?"

"Give me a moment! You cannot rush brilliance!"

"No, but I can rush you. This is taking too long."

"Georgia..." He said, before turning around and pointing at her, his electric glasses taking themselves off. "One more destructive word out of that pretty little mouth and you are grounded!"

"Ha! Ground me? I'm almost twenty five, you can't ground me. And why would you, granted I'm you're best, and _only_ , field agent?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before the Prof. had his glasses put back on and turned back to the computer with a huff.

Gorgeous surfed the web for a few more minutes before her father let out a cry off succes, making her jump.

"I found it! Yes, I found it! Hahaha!"

Gorgeous got up from the couch and walked to the computer. On the screen was a live satellite view of a house and a dozen other pictures.

"And as my luck would have it, it's also given me the location of Neutron and his posse, all in one neighborhood!"

"Great, that's great. _This isn't suspect at all-_ where's the bug?"

"Ah, but I've saved the best part for last, dear. Look." He said proudly as he pointed to one video window that simultaneously enlarged itself. It showed a fairly large, yet somehow roomy laboratory. Random colorful gadgets and tools decorated shelves on the walls and in the far corner a large computer screen could be seen.

"If my presumptions are correct-"

"And they rarely are."

"This has to be where Neutron makes his creations!" He made a few more taps on his keyboard and the camera began to move erratically, before settling. "Aha, the RC is linked. Now, we're in business."

Inside Jimmy Neutrons', not-so-secret-anymore, lab, a mechanical bug the size of a fire and was quickly making its way through the lab. It started to scan several devices around the lab with a blue beam of light. The light would go red and the bug would move on, indicating that whatever it scanned was of no interest to the Prof. This would go on for a few more minutes as the bug crawled it's way into a drawer that was open just enough. The bug scanned the interior and a sheet of blueprints appeared on the Prof.'s screen.

"Hmm? What's this?" He said, taking a moment to analyze it.

It was highly detailed, looked to be one of Jimmy's most precisely engineered creations. At first, it looked to be a simple teleporting machine. That was, until he came across the phrase "Transdementional Ions". His eyes widened as he stood up on his seat to look closer. Sure enough, there were more words that had the same type of meaning, such as interdimensions, parallel portals, temporal loops. All pointed to one function, a function the Prof. had recently experienced.

"By George, this is incredible!" He exclaimed.

Gorgeous only sighed.

"Really? It just looks like a bunch of bad handwriting, not to mention sketching. Kid needs to take an art class."

"Oh, it's much more that that. Do you remember that time when that bucked-tooth brat and his floating compatriots came to Retroville?"

"I try to forget, but am constantly reminded. So, yes."

"Well this looks to be the very blueprints for that machine! Though complicated, it seems to be very basic. Which would explain why when I traveled to his...e-emmm..."

"World?"

"Yes! World. When I traveled to his word, there wasn't a duplicate machine there, which meant it was a one way trip without the handheld device. All I need to do is download the blueprints, and soon enough I'll have my own interdimensional portal! Ahaha!"

Gorgeous could only smile at her father as he typed away, siphoning as much information as he can.

"Do you even have a plan to get at the brat, or are you just winging it?"

"Oh, I'm just so excited, I can't help being giddy!"

As a few files downloaded, another screen appeared on screen. Of course curious, the Prof. clicked on it. What he saw made his eyes grow wide in amazement.

"Good heavens, this is astonishing!" He cheered.

"Really? Cuz I'm lost."

"It would appear that by downloading the schematics for the portal, the computer had found a way to import the compounds of our universe. And because Timmy Turner had traveled back and fourth between dimensions, it opened a rift that served as a gateway for his universe as well!"

"So what? All this thing did was just find a way for you to go to their worlds and back? Didn't you try that, or did you forget."

The Prof. huffed and puffed out his chest.

"Georgia, you doubt my genius yet again. Like I said, this is the portal in it's most basic form, so that is all it is able to accomplish. But with my mind..." The Prof. smiled as he taped a few keys. On the screen, it showed 3d models of both his and Turners earths. Then another appeared. And another. Soon twelve other earths were covering the screen, each with separate windows that collected live data from population size, to advancement in technology. "...It is capable of so much more."

Georgia couldn't help but whistle at the sight. She didn't care for the random names and numbers, but still got the gist of it.

"Lucky number thirteen."

"An entire multiverse...and I'll soon have access to all of it."

Gorgeous leaned on the computer desk with both hands, clicked her tounge a few times and looked down at her father.

"Now hold up, the brat already tried this, what, three times now. And each time he messed up things for both worlds. What makes you think this'll work for you?"

The prof. only let out a light laugh as a sinister smile slowly crept on his face. Even his daughter, who knew him her whole life, was taken back by it. She hasn't seen that look on his face in a long time.

"The simple fact that he's not me."

After taking a long needed shower, according to his daughter, the prof. emerged from the halls and into the computer room where Gorgeous was busy siphoning as much info from the other twelve earths as possible.

"So, what have we learned?" He asked eagerly.

Gorgeous sighed as she turned from the computer. "Not much, but I've gotten anything that was even remotely interesting. Gotta warn you though, some of these places are kinda weird. Like, there's something in the coffee, I'm starting to see stuff, weird."

"Well, lets hear it."

Gorgeous sighed as she turned around and pressed a single key, bringing up the first earth. "Alright, first is the buck toothed boys world. Nothing to special about it. There is this other pocket world called "Fairy world". Here lives a population of small, shape shifting imps that are often assigned miserable children to look after and make their lives better. Very few humans know these creatures exist. There is this man who's a fanatic about the existence of them. He's a school teacher and lives with his mom. Gross."

"Hmm. Next."

"Number two, again, nothing special happens here. All the action takes place under the sea in a city called "Bikini bottom". Kinky. There's a single celled creature called Plankton and he's made it his life mission to steal a formula for a burger recipe."

"Errr..."

"Three. Now, this is actually pretty cool. There's this alien race from a planet called earth who sent young scouts to different planets to conquer. The leaders of this are called the "Tallest", but they also answer to a higher up. Those guys rarely came up so I didn't bother writing their name down."

"Intriguing..."

"Number four is also kinda cool. Again, just like our earth, but there's this whole separate parallel world called the ghost zone. These are where spirits go and it has its own kind of vibrant, paranormal energy that spills into the earth. Now, there are three people who can transform from human to ghost willingly. One's a baddie, seconds a fifteen year old kid whom does his best to hide his power from the world and the other...yeah just those two."

"Ghost Zone, you say? I see..."

"Five, we are getting to the weird stuff. This earth is populated entirely by talking animals of all shapes and sizes. There are a few baddies, if you ask me, all if them are a joke, but there's one called Snaptrap who's apparently the big man on campus. He's got a few loyal goons, has a tendency to tell people his plans before he tells them. There's also this global police force called T.U.f.f., that deals with their stuff."

"Uhhhh..."

"Next is this sorta, feudal Chinese earth. There are four nations, earth, air, water and fire. They once lived in harmony then everything changed once- yada, yada, yada. There's a subset of people who are born with the ability to control one of these elements, and there's _one_ who can control all four. He's called the avatar and he's as goodie two shoes as they get. There is this one delightful little girl called Princess Azula of the fire nation. And she is bent on killing the avatar either in favor of her father or just cuz she can."

"Very curious, yes."

"Lucky number seven is a earth that has a serious evil robot/alien invasion problem. This old lady named Wakeman created this high tech robot named Xj9 who deals with all of it. This one lady named Vexus is the leader of this freaky colony called the cluster. She has a real soft spot for human extinction and robot revolution. Seems like a nice lady."

"Oh my..."

"Ne-I...Okay. I'll be honest, I'm still wrapping my head around this place. It's literally a cartoon they play on repeat at the hospital. Here, its a world dominated by talking animals. There's this one guy named Rancid Rabbit who's, like, the mayor of everything, I guess. Kind of a jerk. And there's this freak of nature called CatDog...just...just CatDog. Nothing else. I refuse to dig deeper."

"..."

"Nine is-oh...jeez. More...talking animals. Which just happens to be the only thing interesting about this earth. Animals talk, nobody knows about it, except this one crazy lady who lives with her suffering husband."

"..."

"Ten is this sorta...Aztec...native jungle world. Magic plays a big role here, 'cept it's called juju. There's apparently a juju for everything and there's tho one loser kid who can summon them. There this one guy called Tlaloc who's an evil shaman that was banished from a tribe. Tried to take over the world out of spite of not becoming chief, got defeated, went into hiding, the end."

"Hmm."

"Eleven sounds like one of those Japanese cartoons I used to watch. See, there's this plane of existence called Magix, and on magix there are these schools where humans who have been gifted with magic at birth go to train and be faries. There is this one dude who's currently at large, says he wants to be the most powerful wizard in all the dimensions. Good luck with that, buddy."

"You say he's aware of the m-"

"Number twelve! Last and probably the least odd of all of them. It's apparently some sort of gothic- Hispanic earth. There are superheroes and villains alike. The two of note is this one kid who calls himself El Tigre. He was on the fence of good and evil but decided he'd stay good because of his best friend. There's also this skeleton lady named Sartana of the dead. She's seriously bad news and has this magical guitar she can use to raise the dead."

"A soon to be great ally as well. All of them." The prof. declared.

Gorgeous gave her father a curious look.

" _All_ of them. Did you not here the ones who were jokes?"

"One receives great help where one least expects it. And besides, they may have their faults, but its their power I need."

"And, how, prey tell, are you going to convince them to help you?"

"A common cause. I must find a way for us all to benefit in the end. We all want something..." The prof. stared and studied the live screen for a few more seconds. "And based on what I see, it's possibly the exact same thing. Nyhahahahahaaaa!"

Jimmy yawned as the Saturday morning sun reached his eyes, forcing him to stir out of bed.

"Ahhhh...nice good morning Retroville." He stood up and walked down the hall. "Morning, Mom and Dad!" He shouted. They were usually up before he was, so waking them up wasn't a worry.

He made his way downstairs, made his breakfast, took his bath and walked to his best friend Carl Whezer's house. He knocked a few times and waited. It usually took a minute for him to answer, so his eyes naturally wandered. Then he realized it was taking longer than usual. He knocked again, even shouted his name, and still nothing.

"Huh, the Whezer's must be out for the day. Strange, Carl didn't say he had plans. I wonder where he-"

"Ark! Ark!" Urgent, mechanical barking was heard coming from Jimmy's house. He turned to see Goddard flying towards him with rocket propulsion. Goddard continued barking urgently, trying to tell his master something.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy! Slow down, what's happened?"

Goddard panted a bit before sitting on his hind legs, letting his chest open up to reveal a small video screen. It fixed for a second before a young blonde girl, around the sane age as Jimmy, appeared on screen.

Neither of them looked happy to see each other.

"Cindy!? What are you doing on Goddard's video screen!?"

Cindy scoffed, almost growled. "What am _I_ doing!? What are _you_ doing to fix this, Jimmy!?"

"Fix this? Fix what!? I haven't done anything these past to weeks except stopping Calatimus and his trivial schemes!"

"Ha! Leave it up to nerd-tron to royally screw up and not even notice! Didn't you notice anything weird today?! Take a gander over downtown Retroville and see for yourself!" And with that, she disappeared from the screen, it closed, and Goddard sat back up, panting.

Though aggravated, Jimmy did just that. And what he saw almost made him fall back in horror.

In fact, it looked straight out of a syfy/horror movie. He couldn't make it out completely from where he was, but he swears he can see metal. Gross, misshapen, bug-like metal constructs all swarmed in a single spot about a mile above Retroville's tallest building. And floating next to the building, staring up at the scene, was another robot. This one Jimmy could make out. It had a very vexing mix of a female and roach, with a mesh of a few shades of green.

Jimmy didn't look for too long, because she noticed him. How, he'll never know, because as she did, the swarm of mechanical robots did as well. She pointed a clean, sharp finger at him and a few dozen robots took off flying.

Jimmy stood up, hopped on the back of Goddard and they took off flying towards his lab. But before that...

"Activate the Neutron Neighborhood Barrier!" He shouted. When he was finished, small satellites came from the rooftops of the houses surrounding his own. They all let off a blue light and a great barrier a few feet above the neighborhood was erected and covered it completely. He didn't know what those machines where, but he was more than happy to see that they didn't stand a chance against the barrier.

Inside his lab, Jimmy was pacing back and forth to try and calm his nerves. Too bad it wasn't working. He had already set his computer to scan for any alien activity, but it wasn't picking up anything. He then set it to scan for villain activity only to get the same result.

"C'mon, c'mon, Jimmy, think! What could have happened overnight this big for me to miss this."

"Ark! Ark!"

He turned to see Goddard barking at a desk drawer that was wide open. He sighed in frustration.

"Goddard, this is not the time to be stingy! I probably left it o..." He stopped once he saw what was in the drawer. It was his blueprints for his Interdimensional Neutron Transporter. But that wasn't all. The paper itself had a trail of black lines all across it. Like someone had ever so slightly drawn on it with a colored pencil. "Goddard, scan." He commanded, and the dog did just that.

A close up photo came up on his computer screen. It zoomed in and it revealed that the lines weren't lines at all. They were erratic, like an insects footsteps.

Jimmy had a thought, and it wasn't pleasant.

"This was a bug! Not just any bug, some sort of nano bot. Ah, it's just another clue. I've gotta figure this out...c'mon, Jimmy...think...think...think!"

Almost on cue, Jimmy's brain surged with energy, processing everything he had just learned in seconds.

The alien robot...the blueprints...the Transdementional portal...

"Brain blast! That alien robot is from another world! It makes sense. But what doesn't is how she got here. Timmy didn't say anything about invading robot aliens on his world. So how..." His face then went still with a look of horror. "Oh no, someone from my dimension must have planted that bug. But-" Jimmy then had flashbacks to the past week of which he'd effortlessly sway off a certain prof. evil schemes. "Calatimus!" He snarled.

He hopped on the chair to his computer and started taping a few keys. The screen showed a 3d replica of earth.

"Now to scan for temporal anomalies..."

As he did, sure enough, a picture of the vixen bug robot appeared on screen, yet nothing else.

"No data on her home world? How is that possible...wait a second...could it be possible that Calamitous made advancements on the portal?" He asked to no one, not necessarily wanting an answer. Jimmy let out a heavy sigh as he picked the blueprints from the floor and looked at them. Just staring at it for a moment.

"Ark?"

"I know it's dangerous, buddy. But what choice do I have? If I'm gonna beat Calatimus, I have to play his game." He said, determined. He and Goddard immediately began working on upgrading the portal.

"And, sure enough, for every villain he came in contact with, there's bound to be heroes out there for each of them!"

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a little long, that's just my writing process. Also, just for note, I have altered the designs of some (one at the moment) characters. Snaptrap doesn't look like he does in the show. Additional to his physical description, his body type looks more like this... never mind, links don't work. He's skinnier than he is on the show and has an anthropomorphic body. Go with that. I do not own Nicktoons studios or it's properties, as such I own none of the characters.**_

 ** _Just in case anyone is curious, this is my take on THQ's/ Neo Entertainment's first installment of the 2005 released, Nicktoons Unite! With the increased roster I will be adding much more story plus giving off various game mechanics of the game as the story progresses, just because I can't help myself._**

 ** _Now that that's out there, allow me to show the timelines of all these shows so no one is confused.._**

 ** _-The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, boy genius: Post Jimmy Timmy power hour 1_**

 ** _-Fairly Oddparents:_** ** _Jimmy Timmy power hour 1_**

 ** _-SpongeBob Squarepants: One season after first movie_**

 ** _-Invader Zim: Post final season_**

 ** _-Danny Phantom: Post season one_**

 ** _-T.U.F.F. Puppy: Post season one_**

 ** _-Take and the power of juju: Post first season_**

 ** _-Avatar, the last Airbender: Post The day of black sun part 2: The eclipse_**

 ** _-My life as a teenage robot: Post Escape from cluster prime_**

 ** _-CatDog: Post final episode_**

 ** _-Back at the Barnyard: Post one season after movie_**

 ** _-Winx Club: Pre season four_**

 ** _-El Tigre: Post final season_**


	2. Chapter 2

Team Avatar had just narrowly escaped from the fire nation and retreated to the western air temples after a failed attempt at a secret invasion. They took the time to lick their wounds and collect their thoughts for the future.

Aang had few things on his mind. One of them was the fact that now he _needed_ a firebending teacher. Not that he didn't know how, he just couldn't trust himself without more experience.

Well, for the moment, that thought process is gonna be on hold for a while.

Aang's head perked up to the sound of incoming whistling. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to react as the earth above him shook and he stumbled to his feet. Another explosion shook the temple and small rocks and dirt fell.

"Aang!" A young male voice shouted. A brown skinned young man made his way to Aang.

"Sokka! What's going on?!"

"It's the fire nation! They followed us!"

"What!?"

Aang was both confused and enraged at the same time. He jumped off his platform and skydived for a moment before opening his glider and soaring up.

There was, in fact, a single fire nation war blimp. Strange enough, it was the only one there.

He soared up to the blimp, only for an unexpected shockwave to knock him straight back down to the earth. He managed to land gracefully as the rest of his friends joined him.

"Why did everything just shake!?" Toph yelled.

"It must be some new weapon! Everybody get ready!" Katara shouted as they all got into battle stances.

Then, as if enough wasn't already going on, a bright green swirling wall of light appeared a few feet from them. The gang stood mouth agape as a small metal dog casually flew out, landing in front of them. Panting happily.

Sokka screamed and threw his boomerang at it. It only pinged off and sat a few feet from the dog, who started panting again.

"What is that!?" Toph asked. "And why do I feel warm and sea sick at the same time..."

"I'll have to ask you not to do that again." Said an unseen young voice. They all looked around for the source as the dog's chest opened up to a video screen, revealing a young brown haired boy. "Greetings, my name is Jimmy Neutron. I ask to talk to someone called, Aang."

The group all looked at Aang with uncertainty.

Aang looked back at the boy with a glare. "How do I know you're not with the fire nation?"

"Because the fire nation technically isn't attacking you right now."

They all looked confused until they heard a mad cackling coming from above. They looked up to see a strange, man-sized grey rat creature wearing a straight jacket and tight black pants. What else was odd was the large steel gauntlets' on his hands.

He landed a few yards away from the group with a reverberating thud.

"What's that!?" Toph yelled. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?! I don't know what I'm feeling here!"

Goddard few up and hovered next to the group, facing the rat creature. "His name is Verminious Snaptrap. And as you can clearly see, he's not of your dimension."

"Dimension?"

"He, and a band of twelve other evil doers from other worlds call themselves the Syndicate. And they have started to infiltrate other worlds, draining their key sources of energy to fulfill their plans!"

"The Syndicate? Is that some sort of fire nation group!?" Asked Sokka.

Jimmy shook his head. "Believe it or not, right now, the fire nation is the last thing you should be worried about. There's a larger world out there guys, and you're getting a taste firsthand."

No one had time to ask another question as Snaptrap spread his arms wide and clapped the gauntlets together, sending a massive shockwave that cracked the earth underneath and sent the group flying backwards.

They managed to regain their footing before falling off the edge. Snaptrap laughed and itched his snout with his gauntlet.

"Ha! This is gonna be waaaay too easy! But fun none the less!"

Aang went to rush at him, but was stopped when Goddard grabbed his robes.

"Hey!"

"Aang listen to me! I know it may not seem like it, but he's only after you. Princess Azula is also a member of the Syndicate, and she let Snaptrap borrow one of her war balloons. Which, keep in mind, doesn't have a pilot right now, so look out for that. You staying here is putting everyone else in danger. Please, you have to go into the portal!"

Aang looked ahead and saw Snaptrap lunge at him, managing to push him to the side with a strong current, but was dismayed by the sight of the rat taking it like it was nothing and skidding to a stop.

Aang looked to his friends, at the portal, then back at Snaptrap.

"Hey, ugly! You want me!?" He turned around and sprinted towards the portal, creating a ball of air and lept onto it to move faster. "Come get me!"

"Aang! What are you doing!?" Katara shouted, watching as the rat creature chased after her friend.

Aang only smiled as he looked at her as he passed by. "Don't worry Katara! My plan's working."

He lept into the portal, resulting in a small flash.

"Hey! You're not getting a-"

Snaptrap was cut off by the earth around his feet quickly rising, traping his body up to his head in place.

"You're not going anywhere, fleabag!" Toph chuckled.

Snaptrap chuckled as well. "I don't have time for you, girly!" He growled as electricity crackled around his body. A second later and another shockwave turned the earth prison into rubble.

The group shielded themselves as Snaptrap lept into the portal. Goddard flew to the portal, but stopped to look at the group.

"Don't worry, Aang is going to help us! He'll be back safe and sound before you know it! And don't worry, you'll be safe here, Azula doesn't know you're location...but I'd still move." And with that, Goddard flew into the portal and it closed.

The group stood there in silence.

"What was that? What the heck just happened!?"

Katara noticed the sound of rumbling coming from above. She looked up to see the war blimp falling out of the sky. With a shout, she and the rest of the team fled down to the temple.

* * *

Chaos...wouldn't have been the right word. And controlled-chaos wouldn't have been the right phrase.

Let's get a better look at this scene, shall we; There's a boy with blue arrow tattoos petting an orange, blue nosed dog with brown spots, who's other half was that of a cat who was, unsuccessfully, flirting with another cat, anthropomorphic this one was, and not too shabby of a body, with a sleek black, form fitting outfit with white gloves and mid-knee high boots. There was a female looking cyborg with a tube top and mini skirt "outfit" and white and blue color palette. She was casually flying away from a little green alien boy who was trying desperately to reach her. A boy in a dark brown cowboy with a matching tiger mask was talking to an older looking boy with white hair and wore a superhero outfit with a D on the chest. There was a cow, male, strangely enough, who was standing on his hind legs and having a, seemingly one sided conversation with a brown skinned boy with shaggy brown hair, purple face makeup and wearing nothing but a loin cloth. There was a redheaded girl who wore a sparkly blue mini skirt and tube top, matching ankle boots and off pink finger- less sleeves that stopped mid forearm with a small pair of fairy wings. She was having a conversation with a young buck toothed boy with a pink shirt, matching hat and simple blue jeans. Floating above him where two short statured individuals, one was female, had curly pink hair, a yellow shirt and tight black pants. The other had short green hair, wore long-sleeve business shirt and a black tie, same tight black pants. They both had a small floating crown on top of their heads, matching small fairy wings and wands.

Take a good, long look at this scene. What's the first word that comes to mind? What? Yeah. That's the best way to describe this.

What?

There was a flash of green as a large portal that sat in the corner of the room came to life. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look and see a giant square, yellow sponge with arms legs and a suite n' tie flop out and land face first on the hard lab floor.

SpongeBob picked himself up to look around, seeing that everyone was walking up to him.

"Hey, look at that!" Timmy exclaimed. "A giant block of cheese!"

"Timmy!" Jimmy sighed, coming from out of the observation room of his lab. "SpongeBob is a sea sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom."

"Bikini what?" Bloom asked, not to sure what to make of that..

"Oh, that reminds me!" Jimmy gasped as he pulled out a small spray can and sprayed SpongeBob with, what smelt like ocean breeze. "My Neutronic Moisture Solution should keep you moist outside of water."

SpongeBob, who was starting to feel a bit dry, gladly accepted as he danced around the mist.

"This is the strangest morning I've had since...well, last Tuesday."

Both Aang and Danny looked shocked as soon as the walking sponge started talking.

"Whoa! He can talk?" Danny asked.

"Of course he can, Danny. Where SpongeBob is from, _all_ sea creatures can talk."

"Phew. And here I thought I had Juju on the brain." Tak sighed, scratching the back of his head with his spirit rattle.

"Well, SpongeBob, now that you're here, I can bring you up to speed on our current situation. But first, introductions are in order." Jimmy turned around and gestured to the rest of the group. All, save for a few, had on warm, welcoming smiles.

"Lets go down the line...This here is Timmy-"

"S'up."

"...Danny..."

"Hey."

"...Jenny..."

"Hi."

"...Manny..."

"What's hangin'."

"...Kitty..."

"Hello."

"...Otis-"

"Daww, phooey!" SpongeBob cut him off. "I thought all your names rhymed." His head hung low in disappointment.

Cosmo drifted next to SpongeBob and used his head as an armrest.

"Yeah! It's almost like there's this higher power. A place where great minds think as one!"

"Cosmo! You can't do that! You'll get us all in trouble!-"

"As I was saying! That's Otis, Tak, Zim, Bloom, Aang and CatDog."

They all waved and said hello to the newcomer, save for Zim who was studying the various inventions that decorated the lab.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, onto the mission at hand." Jimmy said as he weaved his way through the small crowd and plopped himself on his computer chair, pressing a few keys on the keyboard. "This all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine..." Said schematics for the machine appeared on the screen. "It's a device that enables someone to go from one world to another."

"And the problem is...?" Asked Otis, already confused.

"Well, there's a mad scientist named Professor Calamitous, who somehow got ahold of the details to the machine and made a an upgraded version. This machine allowed him to interact with multiple worlds at once!"

"Okay! So...mad scientist. Bad. Got it."

Tak patted Otis' back.

"I'm not getting this either, man."

"I mean, it's actually all pretty simple. See, I've been following his Transdementional patterns that have led to all of your worlds. Apparently he was on a mission to find that world's most notorious desperados, albeit at the moment or just in general, and gathered them all in one place to form a group called the Syndicate." As he says this, profile pictures of all the heroes current worst enemies appeared on screen. Starting with Calatimus, then Vlad Plasmius, Princess Azula, Mrs. Beady, Tlaloc, Rancid Rabbit, Sartana of the Dead, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Valtor, Vexus, Snaptrap and the Tallest.

Zim, at the sight of his leaders, let out a shout of joy and jumped to the screen, hit the screen and fell to the floor.

"...Yes. Well, I've been able to follow their portal trails and they have been able to combine their various powers and recorses to create an entire army of Syndicate troops. I don't know what they're doing with this combined energy, but I know it's not good."

Jenny gently flew closer to the screen.

"I just wanna know how a guy that short managed to round up all these people." She giggled. "I'm sorry, it's just too funny." She started to laugh as she looked around, thinking someone else would join in. However, from what she saw, their eyes awkwardly drifted from her to Jimmy a few times before she got the message.

" I-wait- that-!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! That was an excellent quip, servant drone! For that, you shall-" Jenny quickly flew down and covered Zim's mouth, laughing sheepishly at Jimmy.

"S-Sorry. I'll watch my mouth."

Jimmy could only sigh.

"I've mentally prepared myself, and still wasn't ready. But, no reason to wallow over it."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Neutron." Timmy chuckled. "Besides, can't we all just appreciate how cool this is?! It's just like one of my games!"

"Games?" Aang asked, looking quite concerned. "What types of games are these?"

Danny chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, the answers 'll come to you."

"Oh...uh, alright."

"Timmy!" Wanda began to scold. "This is much more serious than one of your videogames. We've lost almost all of our power because of this Syndicate, and we won't get them back until they're stopped."

"Yeah, Timmy, right now this wand is just a glorified back scratcher." Cosmo sighed, scratching his back with his wand.

"Your holograms are right, Timmy. I know you've all dealt with them before, so with our combined knowledge and abilities will be able to beat them."

"All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day!" Timmy beamed.

Zim jumped on a table.

"AND THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIIM SHALL HAVE FAME AND GLORY THROUGHOUT ALL OF IRK-eh-Ahhhh!" Goddard had snuck from behind and bit Zim's leg, lifting him up and started flying around the lab. "Ahhh! AAAAAAAHHH! Put me down you mechanical mut! Zim will have you-ahh! Stop! You're flying too fast!"

The sight earned a chuckle out of everyone in the room.

"Well, since it looks like the team's been assembled, how's about we get started?" Danny announced to the room, his casual tone about the whole situation earned him a few looks, but everyone soon agreed.

"Right, well, since we don't know where the Syndicates' base of operations is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds."

"Oh! Oh! Where do we go first?! Where do we go first!?" Dog happily yelped. "Cat! Where should we go first!?"

Cat was too busy trying to flirt with Kitty to fully register what his brother was saying.

Danny shrugged. "How about Amity Park?" He asked, again his casual tone raised a few eyebrows.

Jimmy looked around the room. "Any objections?" He asked.

Everyone gave off a vibe that said they wanted to get started as soon as possible, to which Jimmy took as a no.

"Very well then. I'll set coordinates to Danny's world. Get ready everybody, this mission starts in T minus five minutes."

For the next few minuets, everyone was either stretching, mentally preparing themselves or both. Jimmy, as he said, worked fast and the portal machine flared to life, green energy swirling in place. Everyone got in a line and, before they could we step through, Jimmy stopped them.

"Listen everybody, I know this may seem a bit obvious, but I must urge every single one of you to try and not get hurt too badly. We are playing with time and space here, and I'm not to certain what will happen if things get too rough."

Everyone either nodded in agreement or waved him off as they stepped through.

Jimmy quickly pulled Bloom and Aang to the side. "Especially you two. I can't explain it short enough, but from what I've learned from your worlds I must ask you two to be extra cautious. Can you do that?"

The two looked at each other a bit worried before looking back and giving Jimmy a reassuring smile.

Jimmy sighed. "Thank you."

There was a large flash of light as all thirteen heroes appeared from the swirling green portal...a good ten feet above the ground. All the cats, Aang , Bloom and Jenny landed without worry on a shiny marble floor while everyone else landed with a thud.

"Ow. Twice in one day. That's a record." SpongeBob groaned as he peeled his face from the floor.

Everyone else stood up to look around. They were in some sort of mansion. Drapes and torches decorated the walls. Glass windows, large engraved wooden door, chandelier and the marble floor.

Everyone looked unbothered by this, thinking it was all apart of the mission. Everyone except Jimmy, who looked panicked.

"Huh. Where are we?! I set the coordinates to Danny's school. Ugh, I've must've made a miscalculation."

"Oh, you've made no mistake." Said a voice from behind. They all turned around to see, what at first looked like some sort of vampire man. He was muscular in tone, his skin was blue, his eyes red, ears pointed. His black hair curled upwards to look more like horns with a grey strip down the middle. He wore matching white suit and pants with black gloves and boots. Strapped to his shoulders by gold pins was a cape the flowed to a nonexistent breeze. The man drifted gracefully from a portal that sat in the room and floated above the group.

"I've taken up residence in Casper High. Or at least where Casper High once stood. I'm glad you could finally make it, I've been waiting for you all to arrive."

Danny stepped ahead of the group, a confident smirk on his face. "Sorry we're late. But now, lets get this party started!" He and everyone else looked like they were ready for a fight. It was 13 to 1, this should be easy.

Vlad, on the other hand wasn't bothered by it. He only laughed.

"Ohoho, it's not going to be that simple, Danny. For you see, I have the upper hand..." He said as he gestured to the side of the stairs he floated above.

There stood a couple, a man and a woman, both wearing form fitting hazmat-like suits, stood as if they were moments from passing out.

Danny's parents.

Danny stood in a mix of misbelief and horror. The rest of the group tried to ponder what it was about them that made Danny act this way, but they didn't get a chance.

"All you need to do is join me, and I will let them go." Vlad continued, the smug grin never leaving his face.

Bloom inched her way over to Danny, never taking her eyes off the floating man.

"Who exactly is this guy?" She whispered.

Tak held his spirit rattle firmly in both hands as he stepped back a bit.

"Guys, I'm getting a serious bad juju vibe from this guy..."

Aang, arguably, was the most confused. He had felt this kind of presence before. Multiple times. Only, he wasn't in the spirit world. Who- _What_ the heck is this guy?!

"I told you before, I use my powers for good!" Danny finally shouted.

That only made Vlad chuckle. "You cannot resist, Danny. The Syndicate cannot be defeated. With each passing moment, this ghost portal provides power for the Syndicates ultimate plan, and provides me with unlimited ghost energy."

Otis could feel himself starting to shiver.

"Uhhh, did he just say ghost..p-p-p-portal?"

"Forget it, Vlad! I'll never join you!"

Everything, to everyone else in the room, seemed to be happening real fast. Everyone kept looking back from Vlad and Danny, not sure if a fight was going to Break out or not.

Vlad just shook his head and sighed.

"You'll have plenty of time to think it over..." Suddenly, his body was surrounded by a pinkish- violet aura. He raised one hand. "...as you rot for eternity in the ghost zone prison!" He cackled, a wave of violet-red energy blasting from his palm straight at the group.

Even if the quickest of them had enough time, it would've been too late as their entire bodies felt the impact of the wave and their vision went white.

* * *

With a shout, Tak picked his body up from the floor, and hit his head on something wood. He cried in pain and put his hands to his face, disgusted to find out that half his face was covered in foreign saliva. Tak opened one eye to see Dog happily panting, centimeters from his face, with his tounge hanging out. Tak looked around to see that he was under some kind of bench and that the other side of dogs body stretched on top.

Cat was laying lax until he felt a thud from under him.

"Oh, ter-ific. The "shamen" isn't pushing up daisies." He groaned, his sarcastic tone dripping from his voice.

Tak grunted as he picked himself up from under the bench.

"Good to see you too, feline." He grumbled before looking around. "Where, uh, are we?"

It was a good question. Tak, CatDog, as well as the eleven others were being kept in some kind of chamber. It was a about a good 30 by 30 hexagon with three open "doors" that led outside of it into different hallways. Well, they weren't exactly open. There was an electric gate which sole purpose was to keep things inside. There was another, average looking, metal door on the far side, but it was currently closed.

The others were either also just waking up, or were currently in the process of figuring out how to escape.

Jenny was facing one of the gates. She stretched her arms out and tried to activate her multiple weapons system, but her body only crackled and popped.

"Ugh! This is not fair! How'd they shut me out of my defenses! **_Very_** few people know how to do that!"

Jimmy was sitting with Danny and Timmy, with Cosmo and Wanda, on another bench.

"So, how long do you think we were out." Timmy asked.

"Long enough for them make sure we were completely defenseless." Jimmy replied. "Which makes me wonder just how long it took them to figure out X-j9's cybernetics."

"Maybe they didn't have to." Danny chimed in. "Maybe Vlad got a tip from the Syndicate about the rest of you guys."

Jimmy stood up from the bench and groaned.

"I just can't believe it! They were one step ahead of us all along. It was an obvious trap and I fell for it..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Aang said, sitting up from his cross legged position on the floor. "I mean, it's not all bad. At least we know where we are."

Timmy sneered at that. "Oh yeah, we know where we are. But we don't know **_where_** we are! Seriously, "ghost zone prison"? I don't know where to even start with that! First off, who here's actually been sent to prison!?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question, however, Danny, El Tigre, Kitty, CatDog and Aang all raised their hands. To the distraught of Timmy. "W-Seriously!?"

"Wrongly prosecuted, but yeah, it was still jail." Kitty said.

"I've been here a few times." Danny admitted. "Though I gotta say, place looks kinda different. Maybe a new wing-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! My Pak! MY PAK! My Pak is gone!" Zim screamed at the top of his Irken lungs, running aimlessly about the electric chamber. He ran into one of the gates and got immediately repelled, his body twitching, smoking and covered in soot.

Everyone, who cared, rushed around him as he started to mumble and foam out the mouth.

"What's wrong with the guy?" El Tigre asked, thinking on whether or not he should poke him.

Jimmy put a hand to his chin and pondered. Then snapped his fingers as he remembered something.

"His Pak! It's a device that's given to Irken seconds after they hatch. It acts as a second brain and can function on its own."

"Okay, but why is he freakin' out?"

"The Irken body can only survive ten minuets without it's Pak. And from the looks of it, I don't think he has much time left!"

"Well we gotta find the thing! Dude's gonna die!"

"Now, boy, I wouldn't be too concerned about that right now." Said another voice. It was male, deep, and a tad southern. Everyone turned to the gate where the voice was coming from.

There they saw a man. Well, man wouldn't be the right word. He looked like he could hold ten men with ease, stood at least 7'0' tall, his skin was ghostly white, as well as his wardens outfit, save for his shoes, belt and cowboy hat.

Danny let out a heavy groan as he approached the gate. "Of course. It had to be Walker who greets us first."

"Walker?" Bloom asked. "Is he in charge here?"

"I am the **law** here, young lady. And I expect to be treated as such."

"Excuse me!" Kitty called out as she stepped towards the gate. "I just happen to be a woman of the law, mind explaining what crime we've comited that would validate for incarceration? Because I don't know if you know, but we haven't been here five minutes and now this."

Cat sighed lovingly as he watched her. "Would you look at her go, Dog. She's amazing." He sighed.

"I don't think this is the time, Cat."

Walker put his hands behind his back as he looked to the group, not starring at Kitty specifically.

"Ma'am, I assure you that there's no reason to question validation. Vlad Plasmius himself and a posse of troops delivered you here on multiple accounts of...lets see here..." He pulls out a notepad. "Larceny, aiding and abetting, loitering, ghost trafficking, threatening an assault on a worker of this institution. Oooo, that's a big one."

"Hold on! Those first few were stupid enough, but who here threatened you? We just met you!"

Walker pointed at Danny. "That boy right there could tell you otherwise."

"He's sitting on a bench! He's not even looking at-"

"Don't bother, Kitty. You'll only make it worse." Danny sighed as he stood up and walked towards Walker. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the _worst_ warden the ghost zone has to offer."

He stood inches from the gate, looking up at Walker and walker looked down at him.

"You know this place can't hold me, not to mention I've got a team to help. What makes you think now is any different?"

"I've made some changes, boy. Even if you could, you'll find it a tad merciless to try and force your way outta here. Ghost or no ghost." And with that, he turned and walked away.

"Uhh, guys. I think Zim's having a heart attack...or something." El Tigre said as he watched Zim rock back and forth.

"T-t-time is running out. I need my sa-m-my back! No...p-paddle! Pak! PADDLE PAK!" He squealed.

El Tigre just scratched his head. "Yeah, I don't know what this is. But I think we need to get his doohickey back before this stops."

"Well we can't do anything while we're trapped in here. Ugh, this whole thing is just too weird..." Timmy sighed. "...wait a second...speaking of weird..."

Timmy was right to be curious. There was something missing from this picture.

Still sound asleep, and snoring rather loudly, Otis and SpongeBob were scrunched up together, holding each other.

Then, a translucent face appeared from the closed steel door, which so happened to be where the cow and sponge were sleeping. Soon, an entire translucent body, that of a somewhat chunky man, floated above the two.

" **BEWARE!** "

...

" **BEWARE!"**

...

" **I SAID B-** "

"Box Ghost?" Danny interrupted, sounding less than enthused.

Box Ghost jumped and spun around to the group.

"Do not dare interrupt the Box Ghost while he is prowling!"

Danny put his hands to his face and began to slowly walk around, trying to prevent a headache. The rest of the group approached Box Ghost with interest.

"Box Ghost? He looks nothing like a box! What a ripoff!" Timmy complained.

"The Box Ghost has eternal power over processed fiber used for-"

"He can move boxes!" Danny shouted. "That's it! That's all he can do!"

Everyone looked from Danny to Box Ghost a few times. Tak let out a snicker and then everyone started laughing, to the ire of Box Ghost.

Laughter filled the containment room and reached the outside halls. Box Ghosts' eye twitched with rage.

"Enough!" He bellowed. Though, instead of cowering, everyone tried their best to stop laughing. "The Box Ghost has no time for your feeble nonsense. The Box Ghost comes to you with a plea!"

"Flea?! FLEAAAAA! Gir! Gir, where are you!? AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zim screamed as El Tigre held him down.

"Wrong, green creature. The Box Ghost has an honorary request, one only the band of you can fulfill!" He then pointed to the room of which he phased through. "There, lies countless of small impish demons, crept from the darkest bowls of the ghost zone. Their constant claw against steel keeping those incarcerated in this godless establishment, unjust and tormented! We-"

"You guys got a rat problem?" Kitty interrupted.

Box Ghost stuttered and sniffed before groaning in defeat. "Yes." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "If you guys get rid of them I'll help you get out of here."

Kitty sighed and stretched her arms. "Fine, I'll take care of it."

"Oh, you will do no such thing!" Cat boasted from behind her.

"What-?"

Before she could say anything, Cat had grabbed her hands gently, yet firm as he gazed into her(unimpressed) eyes.

"Such a gorgeous specimen like yourself shouldn't feel the need to have her claws rugged by nonsense such as this." He let go of her hands and placed a paw above his heart. "In times of duress, Ms. Katswell, look no further than me!"

Kitty crossed her arms and sighed. She didn't sign up for this. Sure enough, it felt familiar to what she was used to. But now, in this situation, it felt worse. But maybe, she could make this work for her.

She smiled sweetly and bent down so she was eye level. "Really? Now that's sweet of you. Well, you go on right ahead, I'll wait here." She cooed.

Cat's heart pounded while Dog's stopped as they went ahead to the room.

"Are you sure about this, Cat?" Dog whispered. "It's not just rats we're talking about. It's _ghost_ rats. I've never even _seen_ a ghost rat!"

"Dog, this is not the time to underestimate my skills, _especially_ when lust is in effect."

"Y'know, I sometimes think about that. How would we-"

"No time! We have spirits to bust!" Cat declared as he practically pulled Dog into the room. It looked like one of those sleeping quarters in military bases. Nothing but bunk beds with cheep mats lined un-neatly. Other than that, nothing stood out. No rats.

CatDog made their way to the middle of the room, Cat grabbed a loose pipe from the ground and started waking it against a bed frame.

"Hello! Ghost rats! Are you ready to be exterminated!?" Cat yelled with glee. This was going to be so easy.

Then, a small, green glowing rat crawled from under a bunk bed. Cat went to hit it, but was distracted by another rat scurrying in the distance.

Dog's eyes widened in horror. "...Cat..."

"Shhh! Not now, Dog. I'm busy."

"I know, but...please turn around..."

Cat sighed as he pivoted. "What's the matter-" Cat caught his own tounge as he dropped the pipe at the sight of, hmm...hundreds sounded about right. Hundreds of rats with angry, glowing red eyes surrounded CatDog in an unfinished circle.

* * *

The next minute was filled with nonstop blood curdling screaming, thrashing and the occasional yelp.

A single ghost rat ran out of the room and crawled its way onto Otis. CatDog stepped out covered in scratches and bruises. Cat held a now bent pipe as he stared daggers at the rat.

"Come on! Join your friends!"

The rat crawled along Otis' nose and he started to stir. He yawned and his eyes fluttered open to see a pair of small glowing red eyes.

A second passes.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** "

Otis lets out possibly the most girlish shriek he has ever made in his life. In a blur, he tossed SpongeBob to the side, stood up and began to run. Straight into an electric gate.

The rat fell of Otis and began to crawl to SpongeBob, who had just started to wake up.

"Huh? Whaz happen-"

"FOOOOUURRRRR!" Cat shouted as he swung the pipe like a golf club, hitting the rat, turning into smoke, but also hitting SpongeBob.

SpongeBob flew across the room towards Otis, who was covered in soot, collided, and now the both of them were hit with several volts of electricity.

* * *

Honoring his promise, the Box Ghost had managed to deactivate one of the electric gates. How he was able to do so, they didn't care to ask. One by one they snuck out of the chamber and made their way down the hall. Everyone had expected Danny would know where the exit was. He did say he was here before. But unfortunately, he was clueless. It was as if walker had just installed a new building to the prison.

El Tigre was getting especially worried, as was Jimmy. Zim was held in El Tigre's arms, but he was limply stiring, his body was turning a pale shade of green.

"Pukin' Pluto! We need to find our gear, fast!"

Danny shook his head. "This place is like some kinda maze now. Look, if we wanna save Zim, we can't stick together. We need to split up to cover more ground."

"But what if we run into security?" Aang asked, occasionally looking over his shoulder. "I can't bend here, and I don't think my skills will be enough against spirits."

Danny thought for a moment. "Alright, here's what we're going to do; Tak, do you have access to your magic?"

"A little, but not much. The rest is in my spirit rattle."

"Alright, now, Aang and Tak, you're with Otis and SpongeBob. CatDog, you're with El Tigre, Jimmy, Jenny and Zim. He doesn't have alot of time so go, now!" They did as such and sped down the hallway in search of their gear. "Kitty, your senses are top notch, right?"

"As always."

"Good. I want you to try and distance yourself enough so we'll still be in you're range. Timmy and Bloom, you're with me."

"Right!...Why?" Timmy asked.

"Because, at the moment, we're the only ones who have the most power. What with your guy's magic."

"Cosmo, Wanda, you guys think you can do anything?"

"Well, not much obviously, but we're still faries, and that comes with its advantages." Wanda beamed as she and Cosmo transformed. Wanda had transformed into a military backpack, and Cosmo, a semi automatic rifle.

"Sweeeeet!"

"Fully equipped with magic bullets!" Cosmo cheered. "It ain't much, but it's something."

Danny clapped his hands together. "Alright, now, were going to blow through this place, draw as much attention to us as possible. Kitty, you know the plan, and you guys.." He turned to Aang, Tak, SpongeBob and Otis, who didn't mind the fact that they didn't receive an order. "I need you guys to bring up the rear, meet up with the first team once they found their gear and then find us. We'll be sure to leave a trail for ya." And with that, Danny , Timmy and Bloom took off with Kitty tailing them.

Otis was too busy shaking in petrified horror against a wall to hear anything the ghost boy said. SpongeBob was trying to cheer him up, while the monk and shaman were facing opposite ends of the hallway.

* * *

Jenny ran ahead of her group, making sure the hallways they were running through were safe. Followed by El Tigre and Jimmy, while Zim was laying on CatDog's back-who brought up the rear.

"Man, this would be so much easier if I wasn't shut out!" Jenny groaned.

"Hold on a minute, everyone!" Jimmy yelled, bringing the small group to an abrupt stop. "Jenny, come here for a second." She did so. "Now turn around, get on your knees, and tilt your head back."

"Wait, wait! What's happening right now?" She asked.

"I just remembered, I studied the schematics for your body when I contacted your world. I think I can reactivate your systems." He said, opening a compartment in the back of Jenny's head.

"Hey! Those are my moms!?

"I didn't steal them, I just memorized them."

Jimmy frantically looked from Jenny's circuits and back to Zim. They had minutes at best.

Then, Jimmy shut Jenny's head compartment back and ran to CatDog, whispering something in their ears. Jenny rubbed the back of her head as she turned around to see a foot long dented metal pipe come down hard on her head. Now, Cat wasn't strong enough to do serious damage, but it still hurt like crazy.

"Ow! What was-"

 ** _Systems online..._**

Jenny's body went stiff as her body wird and hummed. Her head spun 360 degrees and her body perked back to normal. To test it, she extended her hand and her arm transformed into a laser cannon.

"Awesome! How'd you do that?! You didn't even have the right tools!"

"Apparently neither did they. The only knew how to shut you off temporarily. Now, we need you to scan this place and find our gear. Can you do it?"

"No problem!" Jenny assured as she activated her x-ray vision and made a 360 scan. Sure enough, she quickly found them. "Got it! Real close, too!"

"Ha! The good news just keeps coming. Now lets move people!" Cat announced as they sped to their new waypoint.

* * *

To say that Timmy, Danny and Bloom were having a good time would've been a bit of an understatement. Danny softened his knuckles against the prison guards, Timmy was having a literal "blast" as he used his Cosmo rifle to tear holes into the prison walls and Bloom just wanted to see the extent of her dragon fire in a dimension she wasn't used to, and given these were all bad guys, she didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"How layered is this prison, I'm just seeing walls! Not that I'm complaining!" Timmy roared.

"It's all getting familiar now, just keep the attention on us!" Danny shouted back, knocking out a few more guards.

* * *

At this point, Aang and Tak were starting to get nervous. They felt the halls shudder and heard muffled explosions from time to time. And even though they were certain where it was coming from, it still made them nervous. Quietly making their way through the prison was starting to get to them. And it made it **worse** granted the "muscle" of their small group had his maulers chattering.

"Can you stop that!" Tak snapped. "There's an echo in here!"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost's...all around me..."

"It's alright there, Otis. There's nothing to be worried about." SpongeBob reassured him, though he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't a bit spooked. "...Right?" He whispered to the group.

Aang was attempting to be the self appointed leader.

"Guys, they're drawing attention away from us. All we need to do is meet back up with them."

"Yeah, but how?" Tak complained. "We haven't really established a solid communications system-" He stopped when Aang held his hand to the side, stopping the rest of the group in place.

Just up ahead they saw Kitty stand at a fork in the halls. She beconed them to follow her with a quick tilt of her head and headed down a hallway.

Aang smiled and turned to Tak. "How's that for communications?"

"It's something, but at this point, I'll take anything."

They all rushed down the hall when a flash of purple light stopped them in place. There stood a green creature, about an inch shorter than Tak, wearing some kind of black spacesuit with no helmet. It looked at the group with beady red eyes as it put its palms together, creating a baseball sized ball of yellow energy and pitched it at the group.

Tak got in front, his fingertips glowing with dark pink juju, and smacked the ball to the side, causing it to explode.

"Aaaahhh! Tiny green monster!" Otis cried.

Tak stood defiantly at the green creature. "Don't worry guys, it's just one." As he finished saying that, several dozen more flashes of light went off in the hallway, revealing several other similar looking creatures, only difference being either size or color.

The group stood, understandably, scared.

"Well shoot..."

* * *

Bloom had to admit, fighting alongside a new team was a breath of fresh air. She still would rather her friends joined her on this mission, but time was tight, and these boys were more than enough.

Who knew it was going to be easy to break out of a spectral prison. Although...things were starting to get a bit chaotic. Ghost prisoners were fighting both the guards and them, plus there were these strange space looking creatures that somehow got lost in this sea of a prison riot. Who knows what would happen when the warden caught wind of this.

Him...or someone else.

Danny stopped in place when he heard a familiar sound. It was erie, yet somehow pierced through all the yelling and occasional explosion.

It sounded like...feedback...

He didn't have a chance to think about if further when a powerful, high pitched strum of a guitar sent a shockwave through the holding cell area, sending everyone flying in different directions, most of whom were knocked unconscious or sent through a wall.

The area was, for the most part quiet, save for the sound of a soft riff closing in from a distance. The three heroes couldn't see who it was, but Danny recognized that sound anywhere.

Out from the shadows stood a young ghost woman. She was dressed like an early 90's punk rocker, with a one strap tube top, matching black leather jeans and combat boots designed to look like a skull. Her hair was a bright teal, and her pony tail was a flickering blue flame that almost touched the ceiling.

Ember McLain grinned deviously as she looked to those left standing, the heroes.

"Who's the moron that thought it'd be a good idea to **_not_** invite me to a riot?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Otis bellowed as he sprinted down the prison halls, plowing through the space creatures with Tak, SpongeBob and Aang holding on for dear life.

"Man, this big guy can really hustle." Tak laughed as he occasionally zapped space creatures as they passed.

SpongeBob made the mistake of holding onto Otis' arm and was being swung violently.

"Are-we-even-going-the-right- way!" He yelled.

Aang was calmly sitting on Otis' shoulders, deeming himself the make shift driver at the moment. He spotted Kitty running down another hall. He grabbed Otis by the bottom of his jaw, trying his best not to hurt him, and turned him to run in the correct direction.

* * *

The three heroes all could admit that things took a turn for the difficult. What with Ember's enchanted guitar, aside from Danny, getting close seemed impossible. Bloom had to join Timmy, who used some tables and other ruble as cover as he shot at her from a distance.

"What's this chick's deal!" Timmy groaned.

"I don't know, but I think she and Danny have some kind of history. Maybe we should let them duke it out. We'd just be getting in the-"

" ** _Well hellooo~~_** " Said a very close and raspy voice. Bloom turned around surprised to see Ember kneeling next to the both of them.

"What the-!" Timmy shouted as he immediately spun around and fired at the rocker ghost.

Ember casually placed a hand on Bloom's knee and they both vanished.

They appeared again a few levels up in the holding area. Bloom had her back to the wall as Ember put her hands on both ends of her so bloom was stuck in between.

Ember had to admit, this redhead was tall.

"Now, I wasn't always a fan a' phantom's choice of girls, but I gotta say, this a nice change of pace~" Ember cooed, starring at Bloom's hair that seemed to glow, sway and flicker like fire.

"Uhhh-"

"So, where'd he find you? Some kinda fairyland school?" She chuckled.

"Um, I kinda found him actually-aren't we fighting?"

Before she could answer, Danny's arms wrapped around her waist and German suplexed her over the balcony.

The fight was nothing but frustrating. Danny was the only one who was experienced in fighting her, which made Bloom and Timmy nothing but moving targets.

"C'mon, kiddies! I wanna hear you **_scream!_** " Ember roared as she started playing another high pitched riff, making visible shockwaves spread all across the area, cracking the floors and walls.

Before it reached the heroes, they all had managed to create their own respective shield.

Timmy seemed more shocked than grateful. "Whoa! Was that you guys!?"

Wanda let out a breath of exhaustion. "Our magic is always going to protect you sweetie...just...try to avoid one of those next time, okay?"

Ember then stopped her guitar solo, not because she wanted to, but because there was more rumbling coming from...everywhere?

A huge explosion went off just above everyone's heads, lighting up the room and sending debris all over, sending everyone to the floor.

Crowds among crowds of guards, inmates and occasional space creatures flooded the holding area, almost trampling the heroes and Ember.

Then, several figures launched from the smoke, a few leaving trails of smoke as well.

Then, three metal spider legs emerged from the darkness and latched onto the head of a space creature.

Zim had a laser gun emerge from his Pak and rapid fired on the creature until it stopped moving.

" **WHO DARE THINK THEY ECLIPSE THE POWER OF ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM!** " He roared.

Jenny, El Tigre, Jimmy and CatDog mowed their way to the heroes who have fallen prone.

"Heh, nice timing you guys. What took ya?" Danny asked, chuckling as he held his sides.

Jimmy looked worried. "You're not too badly hurt are you? I have some tonics' in my bag if-"

"Don't worry. I've survived worse...though this is getting kind 've excessive."

Ember groaned as she stood to a knee. "Argh, what the heck hit me-"

Kitty casually landed beside her. "I'd move if I were you." And with that, she leapt away.

"Wha-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The bellow of a petrified bovine filled the air. Ember looked up just in time to see Otis fall through the weakened ceiling and jumped out of the way.

Otis landed hard, leaving an imprint a few inches into the concrete, followed by Aang, who landed much more gracefully, then SpongeBob and Tak, who did not.

Upon seeing them, Dog let out a muffled bark as he had Aang's glider and Tak's spirit rattle in his mouth.

They both, reluctantly, took their tools from his mouth and wiped the slobber from them.

Chaos had spread around the area again. There was so much fighting it was almost infectious.

Ember stood amongst it and looked around, an eager smile spreading across her face.

"Now **_this_** is more like it!"

"You might as well give up, Ember!" Danny shouted. "There's thirteen of us and one of you. You don't stand a chance!"

Ember only laughed as she clutched her guitar tighter. No way she was giving up the chance at preforming at the most spontaneous mosh pit she's ever seen.

"Not a chance, phantom! Things just started to get real!" She played a quick riff and held her guitar pick over her head, her face tilted to the ceiling.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GET READY TO SCREAM MY NAME!** "


	3. Chapter 3

It was a wonder that the heroes even knew who to fight. Well sure, they stood out from the crowd, but this wasn't a crowd. This was a condensed storm of the sea that would make even the hardiest of fishermen second guess themselves. Everyone, at least three times, landed a good hit on someone who was on their side. Not to mention the ear splitting screech of Ember's phantom guitar was only making it worse.

Speaking of, she was the only one who was having a good time. Playing some new material that she's been working on for a few months, and she could tell that the crowd was loving it. Throbbing bloodshot eyes that threatened to cry blood, frothing at the mouth, screaming-oh, the screaming. That was the best part. She loved it when the crowd sung her songs for her.

Her hair was now a bright teal roaring flamethrower that burned and threatened to melt what was left of the ceiling and nearby walls. As she bobbed her head up and down to the music, everyone was equally hit with a wave of searing hot air. The crowd unconsciously made a large circle in the middle of the riot that surrounded Ember, the stone beneath her boots glowing red as her heat grew more intense by the second.

He had time to get used to her powers, but at this point, Danny was having a terrible time trying to keep his composer. He didn't know how his teammates were doing, and honestly, he'd rather not see. He had earned himself a second to breath from the fighting and immediately flew into the air. He looked down to see visible shockwaves that seemed to bend space as each one passed from Ember.

"That's enough, McLain!" Danny shouted, not even sure she could hear him. "This whole place is gonna fall apart!"

Surprisingly, Ember did hear him. Clearly, in fact. Her eyes glowed green and her tounge somehow stretched down to reach her chest. She swung her head up to look at him and made a sound similar to a hissing lizard.

" **That's the idea, ghost boy!** " She shrieked, followed by a wild laugh.

This wasn't making any sense. She was getting stronger by the second, but nobody was chanting her name. Well, maybe they were and Danny just couldn't hear it. It didn't matter, he couldn't waste time and by now, the big man on campus was on his way.

Danny flew down as fast as he could as threw a haymaker at Ember's stomach. He had managed to get her to stop playing, but that was about it. Ember leaned in closer, cackling, her tounge threatening to lick him.

" **That all you-** "

She was cut off by a blast of energy hitting her in the back of the head, knocking her face into Danny's, sending them both to the burning floor.

Timmy, in a winter overcoat with mist evaporating from it with one hand stretched out, it seemingly being made of some sort of un-meltable ice, was held in the air by Bloom by his shoulders.

"Nice! You got her!" Bloom cheered.

"Ice hand! _Magic_ Ice hand, curtsy of yours...oh boy..." Timmy went from pride to shock in seconds as he got a clear view of the scene.

Ember put her hands to the hot floor and pushed herself off Danny, her long tounge taking a moment to snake itself out from his throat.

"Aw jeez..." Timmy sighed.

Danny hacked and coughed in horror as Ember casually sat on his chest and wiped her mouth. When she was done, she let out a chuckle as she put her hands to her hips.

"Well, that's not the right reaction. Let me guess, that was your first time?" She hummed.

Danny stared at her with wide, seething eyes.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff!"

"Sure your not. You're young, you'll figure it out eventually." She turned to look up at the flying pair, specifically Bloom. "Hey, that kiss was yours, ya know." She chuckled.

"I have a boyfriend!"

A bright purple explosion erupted around Tak, blowing away guards and prisoners alike, as he nearly fell to one knee, his spirit rattle wrapped with burning, tight fingers.

"Did the music stop!?" He yelled, not able to fully hear, but he certainly felt the vibrations stop. "I can't concentrate!"

Aang gracefully leapt over to his aid and swatted away the, now basically mindless, enemies with his staff. "You got a trick up your sleeve!?" He asked, just loud enough to pierce the chaos surrounding.

Tak shook away a migraine as he tightened his grip on the rattle as well as all of his muscles at once. The spirit rattle began to emit a blue energy, almost looking like it had the consistency of fire. Then it did. Soon it was literally a bubble of water that clung onto the tip of the rattle, glowing ever so slightly.

Aang's eyes widened at the site. "Whoa!"

Tak swung the rattle behind him, drops of water floating off the ball of water, much like a flame of a freshly lit candle.

" **I call upon the power of juju to-** "

SpongeBob let out a scream as he was tossed into the air. In the middle of his incantation, Tak brought his rattle into the air, to which SpongeBob accidentally latched on with his mouth.

" **Put her-** SpongeBob!? What are you doing!?"

SpongeBob shrugged innocently as his pores flashed blue for a moment. Then he began to swell, much faster than he'd appreciate. In a matter of seconds, SpongeBob ballooned up to the point where he almost took up a third of the entire room. Unsurprisingly though, everyone else wasn't even aware of it. When the swelling stopped, SpongeBob was shaped like a literal beach ball. His eyes were bulged and his lips were pursed.

Tak and Aang stood there looking in shock, their jaws almost unhinged and their eyes twitching.

SpongeBob tried to say something, which was a mistake.

From every, single, opening on his body came a burst of pressurized water, each as wide as a fire hose. Within seconds, the entire room was drenched with what can only be described as a condensed typhoon. And granted the water itself was magically generated, everyone was pretty much helpless as the violent water tossed them around.

By the time SpongeBob regained his original shape was around the time the water started to calm down. Now the room was flooded up to the third level, a good twenty feet up, and was slowly being drained both through sewer drains and down the halls.

Tak swam to the surface and let out a sigh. "Sorry. Guess I overdid it."

Ember hung from a bent railing like a drape and fell to her back on wet steel. "Ugh! Sea water!? That's disgusting!" She stood to her feet, using het guitar as leverage as she looked down below. Just about everybody was either swimming in this new, slowly draining, prison pool, or unconscious. "Ha! Talk about a 'wash out'." She chuckled as her eyes drifted towards the heroes. "Later losers! I'd play you another song, but my clothes are soaked. I'll catch you all for an encore in Amity park! See you there, ghost boy! Hahaha!" She cackled as she jumped through a hole in the wall.

The heroes all lay floating as their eyes drifted either around or towards Danny.

"Who the heck was that broad?" Timmy asked.

Danny put both hands to his face as he let out a heavy sigh. "Long story. Long-so- not- important right- now story." He groaned. "What's important is us finding a way out of here fast. There's no way walker didn't notice this."

Bloom spit out a bit of water before speaking. "We've been hearing sirens for a good bit now, for all we know he was seconds from getting here."

Jimmy nodded. "Bloom is right. We need to find some way to get out of here before the water drains."

"So swimming isn't much of an option then? Phew, good. I'm not an athlete." Tak sighed.

Everyone frantically looked around for some sort of makeshift exit. At the sound if a whistle made their attentions snap up to look at Zim, who was somehow completely dry. He was attached to the walls and had his thumb pointed at an open vent that looked like it was big enough to fit Otis if he crawled.

"Well that's con-"

"Cosmo! Shut it!"

Timmy groaned. "How're we supposed to get up there? We all can't fly, ya know."

Aang was absentmindedly waving his hands over the water. It took him a second to realize that he was actually bending the water back and fourth. It immediately perked him up.

"Hey! I can bend!" He cheered, a confident smile spreading across his lips. He looked towards the vent and rose his arms. "Get ready everyone!"

SpongeBob rose a finger. "Uhh, ready for what exact-" He was cut off due to being caught in a sudden whirlpool.

Aang spun the surrounding water like a gyro, making sure everyone was in before rocketing towards the vent. Zim yelped as the mechanical legs scurried him away just in time. With a pressurized slam, the torrent of water hit the vent and the heroes all drained into the vent. Once he was sure most of the water has gone away, Zim finally crawled into the vent with them.

With a crash, the main doors of the holding hall flew apart, draining away the last bit of water. Walker walked inside, soaked and fuming. He scanned the area to see nothing but his own workers unconscious with prisoners and strange creatures with space suits.

Walker growled as he grabbed his hat, roughly ringed out the water and gently put it back on.

The heroes spent the next few minutes crouching, Otis being the only one crawling, throughout the air vents, Jenny leading the way.

"Any signs of an entrance out yet?" Jimmy asked.

Jenny shook her head. "Not yet. From what it looks like, the riots' managed to spread throughout the whole prison. I mean, sure its dying down a bit, but guards are swarming all over the place."

"Ugh! This is completely bogus!" Timmy groaned. "We were supposed to charge in guns blazing and not look at our cool explosions! Not half of that and then go incognito! This is not how it goes in the movies!"

Jimmy let out an irritated sigh.

"Turner, it doesn't take half a brain cell to know that we are in a complete disadvantage here. I don't know if you've realized it yet, but we are in **enemy territory**! At the moment, stealth is our only option." He said in a hushed shout.

"Oh, puh-lease! We were right there in the action. The big bad was just around the corner-and we hide!? We could've taken 'em right then and there!" Timmy shouted, his voice reverberating throughout the vent, making the rest of the heroes cringe in worry.

" You don't think that Walker couldn't have had detailed information on our strengths and weaknesses?! Brought to him by the **Syndicate** no less? If you ask me, the last thing we should do is fight him without some sort of plan."

"Oh, really? Because if you ask me, the **last** thing we should do is pop up in front of the final boss from the jump. Oh, wait-THAT ALREADY HAPPENED! Now look where we are!"

Jimmy stopped momentarily as he slammed a fist onto the side of the vent, the quick reverberation making everyone panic. Jimmy turned around, teeth gritted tight, to look at Timmy, who was, for the most part, giving him the same face.

"That wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that Vlad had set up settlement at Danny's school!? Apparently, unlike you, Turner, I was the only one with everyone's safety in mind!"

El Tigre was, thankfully, the only thing separating them. He held his claws out to their chests, stopping them from getting closer.

"C'mon, you guys. Is this really the time for-"

Timmy pointed a finger at Jimmy, just shy of hitting El Tigre in the face.

"Aren't you supposed to be the boy genius?! The guy who can think his way out of anything!? C'mon, Neutron! I haven't heard anything smart yet!"

Jimmy started violently pushing against El Tigre's claw, making him add a little more pressure so the two wouldn't come to blows.

" **I'll show you smart, you buck toothed little-** "

The sound of a high pitched screech made the three almost coil over and cover their ears in pain.

Kitty was on one knee as she scraped into the air vent with one claw, unfazed by the horrible sound. When she stopped, the three boys looked back, passed Aang and Danny, to the cold slit eyes of Kitty.

"That's enough."

The bickering made the passage through the vent slow down, now it had stopped completely. Everyone was looking back and fourth from Kitty to the two young boys, who just stood in silence.

"I don't know how deep your history goes, and right now, I don't care. _Right now_ , were trying to get out of a spectral prison. We don't have time to think about anything beyond that. What we can do is be assured of our own, and everyone else's safety."

Timmy took a few steps towards her direction, thumb at his chest.

"You think I'm not worried about everyone e-"

"QUIET!"

Timmy shuddered in shock before silently backing up.

Kitty ran a claw through her hair and stood up.

"I understand that everyone is eager to get back in control of the situation, but that's never going to happen if **_you,_** Timmy, can't contain your own tendencies in situations like this." She let out a sigh and looked ahead at Jenny. "Ms. Wakeman, if you'll please..."

Jenny jerked up and turned around. "O-Oh! Right, okay..." She said as she continued through the vents, the whole line gradually picking up the pace again.

Cat stared hypnotized as he walked behind Kitty. Undoubtedly the greatest view/ angle he's ever had.

 _'Round and bubbly, yet oh so firm. I'm in love...'_

Dog sighed internally, he could practically read Cat's mind at this point.

Otis huffed as he military crawled behind CatDog.

"So hey, that's your brother?" He asked, the question clawing his brain ever since he saw him.

Dog immediately perked up.

"Yep! Since as long as I can remember."

"Really? How long ago was this?"

"Uuummmmmm...what was the question?"

"Nevermind."

As they continued, Timmy wore an irked face as he shuffled through the vents.

"You two were pretty quiet back there..." He whispered to, seemingly no one. But his new green and pink hoop earrings would say different.

"C'mon, sport." Said Wanda. "You should know better than to get into a scuffle with one of your teammates."

"Yeah, Timmy." Said Cosmo. "Besides, how could we say anything-Did you see her eyes!? She's scary!"

Timmy let out a scoff. "Whatever-"

The vent creaked.

"Whoa! What's happening?"

Everyone turned to look at Otis, who had laid frozen in fear.

"Otis?" Said Aang. "You doing alright, buddy?"

Otis' teeth chattered as the vent creaked and slightly shook.

"G-g-guys...did I mention I weigh a literal ton...?"

The question hung eerily in the air for a few seconds before it dawned on everyone.

The vent tore in half from the weight, separating Otis and Zim from the rest of the group as they fell down.

Everyone rushed to the opening of the vent, only to stop at the edge. It was pitch black.

Jenny quickly excused herself as she made her way towards the edge. She looked down and her eyes became high beam headlights. Unfortunately, she underestimated the size of the room as she had to look around for her comrades. The lights then shown on a few ghost guards. One guard shielded his eyes before pointing at the vent.

"They're in the vents!" He shouted.

Tak quickly covered Jenny's eyes with his hands.

"Turn those off! Turn those off!"

She did so, and then ducked in cover as a barrage of energy blasts forced everyone back into the vent, the blasts blowing holes into the vents.

"High tail it, everyone!" Tak shouted as he El Tigre, Aang, CatDog and SpongeBob sprinted down the vent, Danny, Jenny and Bloom flew, leaving Timmy and Kitty.

As the blasts and ghostly shouts got closer, similar purple energy blasts made quick work to take them out for good. Timmy peaked through the holes to see blasts of purple energy lighting up the room. Every blast gave Timmy a quick second to see Zim's cackling face.

Timmy hollered in glee.

"Aw yeah baby! The fight is still on!" He was about to dive down to join the fray, but Kitty grabbed his arm just in time.

"Are you crazy!? Do you have any idea how outnumbered you are!?"

Timmy pulled his arm free.

"All they need is me, then it'll be a fair fight!"

Kitty almost growled in frustration. "Don't be an idiot, Dudley-!" She paused, "I-I mean, Timmy..."

Timmy looked confused. "Who's, Dudley?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Right now, I want you to remember what I said. Now, RUN!" She said before sprinting down the hallway on all fours.

Timmy stood for a moment as he looked down at the fight again. Zim seemed to be holding his own easily, having the enemy blasts focused more on him then the vent. Double steel doors opened behind him, letting in hallway light to reveal Otis. Upon finding the exit, he turned around, grabbed Zim and sprinted out the room, the ghost guards giving chase.

Timmy closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Magical sparkles surrounded him for a second before turning into a green semi automatic and a pink backpack.

"C'mon, Sport. We're falling behind."

Timmy said nothing as he took a deep breath and turned around to sprint down the vent.

"Well that's just perfect!" Georgia groaned, holding her smartphone up while laying down in a bath towel. "Dad! Get over here!"

The prof. soon stumbled into his daughters house-sized room. Upon seeing she wasn't descent, he shielded his eyes.

"Could you have called me at a better time, dearest?"

Georgia stood from her bed and walked over to him. "No." She showed her phone to him. "Just look at this. They have already smashed through half the ghost zone prison." She tapped her phone screen to flip through live camera feed that had good shots of the destruction.

The prof. carefully peered up from in between his fingers.

Georgia tossed the phone away, "Didn't you say this "Doomsday Machine" was going to take half a year? If that was the case, why couldn't you put the brats in a more secure place?!"

The prof. casually turned away. "I just bought you that phone."

"Dad!"

He sighed, "Georgia, dearest, if you are so concerned of them putting some sort of monkey wrench in our plans-"

" **Your** plan."

"Then by all means, do apprehend them. I'm not going to stop you. In fact I encourage some much needed father daughter activity..." He trailed off as he stepped out of the room.

Georgia put her hands on her hips. "Pfft. Yeah, right. Like I wanna get involved."

With every concrete wall he ran through, Otis let out a high pitched yelp.

Zim was more concerned about losing his lunch than keeping the guards off them.

Otis charged through a hard glass window and the two of them fell into an empty courtyard. Zim managed to escape Otis' grasp before he fell on top of him. Relieved, he stretched as his Pak readied his laser guns.

Otis squirmed around on the floor before standing up, "Oh, man. W-where are we!? Where are the others!? And why is it quiet!?" He bellowed. Sure enough the only sound that surrounded them was the distant wails of countless ghosts.

Zim's mechanical arms creaked and whirred as he cautiously paced around the courtyard, scanning every possible direction.

"The security apparitions must be close to rendering our little prison riot null. Look sharp, bovine, we will be swarmed in seconds." Zim said sternly, his back to Otis.

Otis on the other hand was too busy nervously nibbling on his hooves.

"Oh no, no, no-I'm not sharp! I'm not sharp at all!"

 _Didn't have to tell me that_

A few still moments passed as the two stood in somewhat silence. Growing sounds of a scuffle could be heard slowly coming towards them.

"Hey!" A voice spoke through a megaphone.

Zim and Otis looked up to see dozens of ghost security up on top of the surrounding forty foot wall. All of them with their weapons trained on the two.

"Don't move!" The voice bellowed again.

A thunderous explosion tore open the wall facing Zim forcing him and Otis to duck in cover.

The sound of consecutive thuds came in Zim's direction before stopping at his feet. He looked from under his to see a bruised and battered Ember who was currently having a hard time finding the strength to sit up. Zim looked passed her to see a towering white figure, Walker, stomp through the wall. Behind him was a threatening crowd of ghost security. All of them wore armored riot gear with visible shields, shock staffs, shock batons, lasers and steel helmets that completely covered their heads.

Otis screamed, fainted, woke up, and screamed again.

"The time it will take to repair all this damage. You boy's have no idea how much trouble you're in." Walker said casually, one hand in his coat pocket, the other holding Ember's phantom guitar. He grabbed the guitar with both hands, brought a knee up and snapped it in half against it.

"What the heck!?" Screamed Ember, finding the sudden strength to stand on her feet only to fall back on her knees. "That's private property you pale creep!"

"It was harming my staff as well as the other occupants of this facility. I'm just doin' my job, young lady." He said with a sigh. He reached up to take off his cowboy hat, patted it against his leg and put it back on. "Take em' in."

The swat ghosts as well as the ghosts above all launched towards them. Some firing their weapons, others wanting to get close and personal.

Ember pivoted around and hurled herself at Zim. He ducked, and Ember phased completely in Otis' back.

Otis jerked, feeling a strange slimy substance fill his body. Then his eyes glowed bright green. He screamed and clutched his head, feeling something invade his mind. Then pulses of energy started to ravage his body. He felt himself grow taller, his bovine muscles began to thicken and grow in seconds. His black spots grew until his entire body was pitch black. Large black horns began to grow and curve on his head. A black ring manifested on his nose. A Mohawk-like teal fire sprouted down his spine.

The screams soon turned into hysterical distorted laughter. In fact, it sounded like two people were laughing.

The ghosts drew in closer and Otis breathed a powerful wave of fire from his mouth, blasting the ghosts away and devastatingly singeing the surrounding area, leaving puffs of teal fire.

Otis flexed his new hulking body as he laughed more, " **This is so metal! I love it!"**

Zim glanced up at the now ten foot tall bovine with little interest, "No. That's gross."

A pink shield surrounded Zim and a bright pink beam of energy was deflected safely a moment later. Zim casually tilted his head to the side to see that most of the guards had recovered from the attack.

Walker rubbed the back of his neck, the sound of his neck popping filling the area. "Now you three listen here, we can do this the easy way, or the brutal way."

Zim's face folded somewhat as his lips curled up into one of the most sinister smiles Walker has ever seen. The thin serrated tongue and sharp teeth was a bonus.

"I would much prefer **brutal** , "He hissed, and his face turned back to normal with a curious look. "Three? But there's only..." He thought for a moment. "Ah, the blue haired one has possessed the bovine. Eh, I've done worse to earthlings. But I've never done **that**. Hmm, a question for a later-"

Two tendrils slithered out of Zim's Pak, both holding alien looking rifles' as they began to spray down the ghosts with energy bullets.

" **NOW YOU PERISH!** "

The ghosts were either hit and left with a smoking wound or shielded themselves in time.

Walker growled as he covered his face with his arms. He lifted up one leg and slammed it to the ground, sending a visible translucent shock wave around the area. The force of the stomp itself was enough to send Zim flying towards a nearby wall, but the possessed Otis kept himself rooted without effort.

With a demonic roar Otis charged straight towards Walker, his hoofs shaking the ground with each stomp. The guards fired at the easy target, but no damage was done.

Once he got close enough, Walker ducked down and slammed his fist into Otis' gut. Unfortunately, it was like punching steel.

Otis grabbed Walker by the collar and lifted him off the ground, " **Lets see how you like it!** " He cackled, jumping several feet into the air and landing on Walker's chest with a double stomp, putting him into the ground.

Zim regained his composer to see that all the enemy firepower was being focused of the possessed bovine.

This will not stand.

The mechanical spider legs rapidly crawled up the wall where Zim took sweet pleasure of zapping the dozens of guards on top.

Odd screeching and chatter could be heard coming from the blown in hole in the wall as dozens of spacesuit wearing creatures began to fill the area, their attention dead set on the largest thing in the area at the moment. While the small ones tossed energy bombs at Otis, some of the larger ones wanted to get up close and personal, punching, kicking or just trying to force him down.

Otis can't say he ever wanted to know what it felt like to be a bull in a rodeo, nor did Ember even care to check. Nevertheless, now he was the bull, and everyone else were colorful clowns. He was starting to put his new horns to good use, tossing, piercing, flinging-whatever he could think of.

Another source of screaming and hollering could be heard, this one drawing in quicker than the last.

The hole in the wall ignited with a large blast of fire, sending the spacesuit wearing creatures flying.

The fire quickly parted as the remaining eleven heroes swarmed the scene only to come to an abrupt halt out the gate.

Timmy stared wide eyed with awe and confusion, "What the heck is that!?" He yelled, pointing his Cosmo rifle at the rampaging possessed Otis.

Danny looked on with worry, "Aw, man...guys, that's Otis! He's been overshadowed!"

Everyone shared a collective gasp.

Tak rubbed his face in irritation, "Okay! Hold up! How can he have udders **and** horns at the same time!? It makes no sense!"

El Tigre deadpanned whilst pointing to CatDog, "What do you have to say about that?"

Jimmy sighed knowingly as he patted Tak's back. "My friend, **that** is just the start." He paced over to Danny. "I'm guessing it wasn't a normal ghost that did this?"

Danny shook his head, "No-I mean, I have a pretty solid guess, but...he shouldn't look like that!" He yelled, almost launching himself straight at his comrade if it wasn't for El Tigre holding him back.

"Hold on now, man. I don't think we should fight him!" He said with urgency.

Danny shook him off, "I'm not going to fight him, I'm going to force Ember to get out of him!"

"You believe she'll simply **let** you do that?" Jimmy said, keeping his calm composer. "He may be distracted, yes, but this is a far one sided fight if I ever saw one. If anything, you should try and get her out while fully apprehended."

"Right. So what's the plan?" Asked Kitty, looking on the scene with a stern, unwavering face.

Jimmy reached to his side and, reluctantly, picked off a red hand cannon. He spun the cylinder and the barrel stretched out and expanded 6 x 12 inches. The sound of a fan could be heard inside the barrel.

El Tigre became worried. "Uhh...are we sure about this?"

Aang raised his hand, "I second that train of thought. There has to be another way!"

Distress took over SpongeBob as he sunk his fingers into his head. "M-Maybe the big guy just needs some sleep! Like a reeeeaal long power nap!"

Everyone quickly began to talk over each other, almost rivaling the noise of the ongoing battle before them. As they did, Jimmy could not bare to even glance at the state his new comrade is in.

It was all starting to become too much too fast. Nothing was going as planned. First his coordinates were so off they were thrown into an alternate dimension, then another of his teammates almost died, and now another has become possessed. Could he have planned more? Would that even be possible? No, the fate of the entire multiverse and possibly beyond is at stake. There was no way **to** prepare, not to mention he had no idea how long until it was all over. All it would take is one major slip up in the wrong direction and all of this would have been one big mistake.

"NEUTRON!" Yelled an oh too familiar voice, also making the surrounding arguments stop.

Jimmy closed his eyes and mental prepared himself, "What is it, Turner?"

Timmy walked up behind Jimmy and shoved him in the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble. "Are you done surfing through that safety hazard brewing indoor water park you call a brain, yet?!"

Jimmy gritted his teeth, "Turner, this isn't the time for-"

"C'us I for one am noticing a lot of neglect on your behalf."

That almost made him scream. "Neglect-What're you...gah!" Jimmy held his hand cannon to his side and put his free hand to his forehead. "I'm not...I...I have everybody's safety in mind! It's just...pukin' pluto, if I just had more time to think!"

Timmy shoved Jimmy again, this time strong enough for him to fall back and be caught by Danny. He then casually walked ahead of the group and turned around to face them.

"See, and **that's** your problem. You think **way too much**! Instead, you should try doing things like this-" He pointed the Cosmo rifle in the air and fired a single ball of blinding bright light. The ball was so bright and loud it immediately grabbed the attention of everyone in the area, who then had to shield their eyes.

The ball exploded into an array of brilliant fireworks that fell and hit the enemy's and Otis with painful explosions.

Timmy remained silent as he held the Cosmo gun properly, turned and ran into the fray followed by everyone save for Aang, El Tigre and Jimmy.

"I think he's right." Aang said with a sigh, his head looming slightly.

Jimmy looked at him with distraught, "How could you say-"

"We don't like it any more than you do, bro. But we've gotta do something." El Tigre added as he ran into the fray.

Aang walked over and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We can apologize to him after we save him, hopefully while out of this dimension." He gave Jimmy a reassuring pat on the shoulder before sprinting towards the fight.

The fight itself was, as already stated, grossly one sided. But then the heroes joined in and it turned into an all out brawl.

Aang and Tak quickly discovered that they make a great tag team in this environment. Tak's ability to summon the natural elements to this plane mixed with the abilities of the avatar alone turned this battle around immediately. Tornados, ice/earth prisons-you name it. Aang would sometimes jolt in surprise at the fire Bloom was throwing, however. Even if he wanted to, he felt that he wouldn't be able to bend it. Now why was that?

The ground quaked beneath them, causing those on the ground to lose balance.

Walker was back up again, and he was angry.

"That's it! None of you are getting out of here-"

Two red gloves came from the back of his head and covered his eyes. Two clawed gloves attached to chains shot from his front and latched onto the back of his head.

El Tigre and SpongeBob managed to stay rooted as their extended limbs managed to greatly irritate the towering warden. Walker grabbed their limbs and began to fling them to and fro, unknowingly smacking his own security with them.

The two manage to sink their feet into the ground again, this time keeping Walkers' thrashing to a minimum. They grinned at each other, nodded and began to twirl Walkers head like a crank. Soon his entire upper body was gyrating like a crank, his feet still rooted.

El Tigre, as if he was playing double dutch, jumped forward while Walkers body was in the opposite direction, landed a few feet aside from SpongeBob and they both yanked down with all their might.

Walkers body slammed to the ground with a shaking thud, hard enough that he managed to sink deeper into the ground whilst speeding towards a wall where he crashed straight through it.

El Tigre and SpongeBob high fived each other in triumph.

Jenny, Danny and Kitty were currently occupying Otis' attention, mutch of Jenny trying to hold him down and Kitty dodging the frequent fire blasts.

Danny was more focused on trying to phase into Otis' body, but would quickly get rejected and knocked away.

He grunted as he rubbed his chin, "Ember, I'm warning you! Get out of my friend!" He roared, his eyes glowing bright green.

Otis let out a howling distorted laugh, " **Not on your life, ghost boy! I'm enjoying myself!"**

Jenny was smacked to the ground next to Kitty and casually stood up without a scratch.

"Do you think we could try and reach Otis?" She asked, trying to think of a strategy.

Kitty knocked away a few ghost security whilst pondering, as if her body was on autopilot. "I think Danny's the only one with the means to do something like that."

Jenny was still determined to try something. She flew up to the air so she was eye level with Otis, her pigtails transformed into twin megaphones that were twice the size of her head. She made a cone with her hands over her mouth and said, "OTIS! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Visible sonic waves came from the megaphones and hit Otis directly, sending the possessed bovine flying backwards and hitting the far wall of the courtyard whilst failing to shield himself from the terrible noise. The frequency from Jenny's voice was so strong everyone in the surrounding area was getting the worst of it. Even the ground and surrounding structure of the prison started to crack.

Once the sonic attack stopped, Otis fell shakily on his hooves, groaning in pain while covering his ears.

" **Make it stop! Make it stop! The loud noise-it hurts!** " His body twitched. " **Shut up you stupid cow! I'm in the drivers seat so-** " He twitched again. " **Make it stop! Someone just make it stop!** " Another twitch. " **Shut up!"**

"Hey!" Yelled a voice from below. Otis looked down to see Jimmy standing a few feet from him, his hand cannon pointed straight at his face.

"I'm going to make the request that you kindly release my friend." He said with a stern, cold stare.

Timmy chuckled as he walked up next to Jimmy, Cosmo rifle pointed straight at Otis.

"What he said."

Otis let out a quick laugh as he opened his arms wide." **That's cute, small fries! Your friends are barely able to scratch me, what are those little toys suppose to do!?"**

Jimmy took a deep breath as he glanced over at Timmy, " Just promise me that you won't enjoy this."

Timmy glanced at him with a smirk, "Only if I can say 'I told you so.'"

They both turned back to look at Otis and pulled their triggers. From Jimmy's hand cannon was a blast of blue pressurized air, and from the Cosmo rifle was a blast of concussive light.

The two attacks hit Otis square in the face, and the impact plus the explosion were so strong, it sent Otis flying through every possible wall of the facility in his way. He skid to a stop in front of the main wall that surrounded the outside of the prison where guards soon rushed towards him.

Otis laid in the ditch for a few seconds before his eyes shot open and smacked away the pesky guards. He rose to one knee in a huff. His head wouldn't stop rattling and Ember could feel her hold slipping.

 ** _Okay, new plan: I've gotta get out of here._**

"Not so fast!" Yelled Danny from above.

 ** _So much for that..._**

Danny and Bloom quickly descended on the bovine, their eyes glowing with ire.

Bloom pointed at Otis with flaming hands, "I don't know what you're doing to our friend, but if you don't let him go on the count of three, you'll be sorry."

Otis let out a hearty laugh, " **Oh, that's rich, gorgeous. Like you can do anything to me**." He stood up on both legs, puffs of teal fire spilling from his maw. " **Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson!** "

Otis breathed a condensed pillar of fire at the two, much like a blowtorch. However, after a few seconds of this attack, Otis' eyes went wide as he stopped the fire and stumbled backwards.

The fire dissipated and Bloom can be seen floating with a hand extended out, her and Danny completely unharmed.

"1." She said as she floated next to Danny.

Otis stumbled back more, " **Wait! Hold on a second! Let's talk about this!"**

The two heroes put their hands close to one another and a small greenish-orange ball of fire appeared in between them.

"2." Said Danny, the fire quickly growing brighter.

" **The heck is wrong with you people!? You're gonna hurt your friend!** " Otis cried as he pivoted around and jumped into the air.

 ** _Screw this, it ain't worth it!_**

Once Otis was a few feet above the walls of the prison, his body flashed for a moment before Ember began to phase out of Otis' chest. Once she was fully out Otis' eyes returned to their normal color, and his body began to shrank to his normal size, whilst falling.

Ember froze in midair as she heard an ear piercing roar come from below. She looked down to see Otis' unconscious falling body shield her from a quickly growing bright light. Otis' body jerked as the head of a greenish-orange dragon phased through his torso along with the rest of its body, chomping down on Ember and soaring into the sky.

Back in the courtyard, Walker was managing to give the rest of the heroes a hard time. CatDog and Zim were acting as distractions given they were agile enough to literally get in Walkers face and get away without getting hurt. Everyone else was trying to hit Walkers' vital areas to bring him down quicker. But given that he was a ghost, or for whatever other reason, it was like he didn't have any.

Nevertheless, he was furious.

Kitty managed to connect a flying drop kick that sent the warden into a daze. He stumbled back into a wall and laid there with a thud.

Everyone stood where they were for a moment as they looked around the area. It looked like they were standing in the middle of a war zone. Bodies of their enemies laid everywhere, the surrounding structure was reduced to ruble, and if a wall was somehow still standing, better believe it had a hole in it. And aside from the horn that was still blaring due from the riot, it was pretty quiet.

"Did we win?" Asked Tak anxiously, poking a few unconscious guards while looking amongst the group.

"HI HO DIGGIDY, WE DID IT!" Dog cried, jumping up and down with glee. His cheerful yips and barks was apparently all that was needed for everyone else to feel the wash of relief hit their bodies.

Timmy held his Cosmo above his head with both hand, "Heck yeah we did it! We're the stinkin' best!"

Dog panted happily as he rushed over to Timmy and tackled him to the ground and started to lick his face. Cosmo and Wanda transformed to their original selves as they watched with glee.

"Aw, look at that, sport. He likes you."

Timmy was trying to force Dog off of him, "Yeah, I-I get the idea! You can-Bleh! Dog slobber in my mouth!"

Walker groaned as his head slowly stopped spinning. He reached up into his coat pocked and pulled out a little yellow device with a white S in the center.

"They don't know what they're in for." He chuckled to himself, "Time to-" Walker had to shield his eyes as a growing bright light filled what was the courtyard. Once his eyes somewhat adjusted he peeked to see a green and orange Chinese dragon made of fire rocket towards him. Ember laid limp in its mouth. "What in the-"

The dragon crashed directly into Walker, obliterating the structure behind him in a blaze of energy. Once the impact had died down, a third of the entire prison had been blown to smithereens.

Bloom appeared in front of the blasts impact in a flash of magical fire. She turned around to see the rest of the group.

"Is everyone-"

Everybody was covered in soot.

"Oh...sorry about that."

"No worries..." Tak coughed as he stood up from the ground, "Let's just not be here when that guy wakes up."

Danny groaned in pain as he slowly descended on the group, carrying an unconscious Otis on his back.

"If anyone would like to help, I'd appreciate it...!"

Aang used whatever leftover natural earth he could find scattered about and turned them into a makeshift bed Otis' size. Danny carefully laid his partners battered body onto the bed and silently watched as he was slowly brought to the ground.

The group soon gathered around their unconscious partner.

"Jeez..." Timmy mumbled, "Think he'll ever forgive us?"

Tak shook his head, "He's too nice a guy to hold that kind of grudge. I'm pretty sure he'd do the same for us if it wasn't him."

Zim nodded his head, "Yes, the mentally dense to stay angry for long."

"That's not what I meant."

"Basically what you meant."

"Stop!" Kitty shouted, grabbing their attention. "We've managed to buy ourselves some time. We should spend it trying to figure out how to get out of this..." Kitty trailed off, looking above to see the countless wailing ghosts above the prison. "...Ghost zone..."

SpongeBob gasped, "Wait a minute! If this is a ghost zone...then those things before! T-they must've been...GHOSTS!" He yelled, arms flailing.

Jimmy began to think, "There has to be some way we can find the portal Vlad sent us through. He said he has to keep it open for him to continue draining power from this zone, so it can't be too hard."

"Sure, but where in the heck are we supposed to look first, brain boy?" Cat groaned, "I'm not seeing a lot of solid ground here."

Danny smiled, "Ya know, Vlad's not the only one with a ghost portal."

Jimmy's eyes went wide, "You have access to a ghost portal!?"

Danny turned and pointed, "It's nearby, follow me." He said as he took off, the rest of the group following.

"Hey!" El Tigre shouted, pointing at Otis, "What about...argh!" He groaned loudly in frustration as he heaved the bovine into his arms and jogged after the group, then stopped as he saw Ember slowly regaining consciousness. "Wait! What about her!?"

Danny slowed down and made a U-turn towards Ember and picked her up in his arms.

"What're we gonna do with her?" El Tigre asked

Danny pondered for a moment, "This place is in no condition to hold her, plus I have no idea how many of my other baddies got out. I'd feel much better if they were all round up in one place."

"...You're not saying what I thing you're saying, right?"

Danny sighed, "Yeah, I think I am."

"This is a bad idea."

"Yeah, let's hope it won't be a trend."

Beautiful Gorgeous stood in front of her fathers monitor as she watched the heroes run throughout the ghost zone towards the portal that led to Amity Park. She had to admit, as much as it frustrated her, these kids were actually pretty good. And they have a hostage? A smile curved onto her lips as she turned off the monitor and walked away.

"This is gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya know," Timmy groaned as he stepped through the swirling portal into the Fenton laboratory. "I think I've seen enough labs in my lifetime." He wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't even somewhat interesting. Although, he got the overall "theme" of this particular one with just a quick glance. Ghost blasters, ghost nets, ghost-thermos? What the heck is a Ghost Thermos? And why was Fenton written on the side? Did they patent this stuff? Timmy absentmindedly took the thermos from the counter it sat on, tossing it up and down and walking away with it.

The ghost boy was currently trying to get Ember into a ghost cage without stirring her awake, listening to Jenny and Jimmy eagerly shoot him with a question every fifteen seconds and making sure Zim didn't try to snatch anything he deemed lethal. Company wasn't usually this bad, but the last thing he was gonna do was say that out loud.

"Just look at all of this ghost hunting technology!" Jimmy couldn't help but feel giddy. He always liked ghost hunting T.V. shows and movies, but the effects always looked so practical it got boring after a while. But this! This was the real stinkin' deal! So much variety in such a tight space, he didn't know where to start. "Did you invent all of these yourself?"

As Danny gently sat the still unconscious punk rocker onto a glowing blue square in the corner of the room, he sheepishly chuckled as he went to fetch a particular remote for the device. "Eh, no, the Fenton family are the ghost technology wizards, not me. Aha! Here it is!" Danny picked up a small chrome box with one red button on it. He pressed the button and the square pad around Ember flared to life. A translucent blue energy started to slowly rise to the ceiling, picking up Ember along with it. When it finally reached the ceiling, Ember was floating in the center of the tight chamber of blue energy.

Everyone(who was interested) looked on with awe.

Bloom blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This was some serious tech to not be associated with any kind of magic. Maybe Danny was magic and he wasn't telling anyone. Nevertheless, she had to ask. She flew next to Danny while still staring at Ember. "Is she...trapped in there?"

Danny let out a relieved sigh. It worked. Thank god, it actually worked. He gently tossed the remote to the side and addressed Bloom's question. "Yep. Won't have to worry about her anymore. At least not until after the mission's over."

El Tigre confidently strutted up to the energy chamber with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't help feeling cocky, especially after he and his team came out on top. All good natured bashfulness'. "Hah," he laughed. "If this is all the trouble were gonna go through, it's gonna be a synch." He turned to his side and pressed his hand to the energy chamber to lean on it, and started to sink inside it.

"Wah!"

Curse good natured bashfulness'.

Danny rushed over to grab El Tigre's free arm and together with their combined super strength, which didn't look like it was enough, El Tigre's arm slipped free and they both slid back to the other side of the room. El Tigre sat up, panting heavily while Danny casually stood up and dusted himself off.

"S-Sorry about that," he stammered. "I guess I forgot to say that it'd be best if we didn't touch anything."

"Yeah," El Tigre panted. "That would've been nice." Kitty was quick to scold him while Timmy and Zim were laughing at his expense. Their laughs were cut short when an agitated growl escaped El Tigre's teeth. The two zoomed off and El Tigre gave chase.

"Guys!" Kitty called after them. "Cut it out! I-I'm so sorry, Danny, I'll get them." Danny gave a quick, tired nod as the special agent sprinted after the trio. In possibly any other situation that would've lightened his mood considerably. But he'd be lying if he said it didn't threaten to put a smile on his face.

Jenny perked up from scanning a purple laser in her hands and turned her head one hundred and eighty degrees to look at Danny. "Wait," she called out, making Tak and Cat scurry off to find the nearest trashcan and throw up. "Did you say the Fenton's? The people that own this lab?" Given that pretty much everything in this lab traced back to them via scanning, Jenny had to figure that was the case. "They had to be that couple that Vlad had trapped in his throne room. We have to save them!"

Danny visibly cringed at the thought of that. Sure, it was easy to say, but actually going out and doing that? Calling it tough would be an understatement. "We can't," he said. "Vlad's too powerful with his ghost portal open. We need to find a way to shut it down." He had to keep a level head. Even though saving his parents was near top priority at the moment, he knew that Vlad was way too cynical to do any harm to them if Danny wasn't there to see it.

Jimmy rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I may have enough time to analyze some of these devises to give us the upper hand."

"Yeah," Tak sighed. "Analyze, not **make**. As far as we know, this is the only safe haven we got against the ghosts. How long is it going to take before you can make something useful?"

Jimmy beamed and clapped his hands together. "As long as it's going to!"

"What does that m-"

A high pitched scream cut him off. All the heroes heads drifted up towards the source of the scream. Danny's eyes widened as he quickly realized who that scream came from, and possibly why she screamed in the first place.

"Oh, no," he sighed. "Jazz." He took off in the air and stopped just inches from the ceiling.

Hold up, secret identity.

He fell back down to his feet. His body flashed white as a glowing white ring surrounded his torso. The ring split in two directions as Danny reverted back into his normal form. To his shock, nobody but Dog even batted an eye in surprise. He looked around, waiting if someone was going to say something, but the only sound in the area was a growing awkward silence.

"Uhh-"

Cat growled deeply in agitation as he pointed to the ceiling with his thumb. "Ya gonna get that, ghost brat."

Danny was taken aback. That **definitely** wasn't the immediate reaction he was used to. Just what kind of crazy stuff do these people see on a daily basis anyways? "Well, uh..." he tried to force something out. "Are you guys, uh, good down here?" Nobody seemed to be opposed to just lazing around for now. CatDog simply laid where they were. Aang and SpongeBob were tending to a still unconscious Otis, Aang messaging his muscles and SpongeBob fanning him with an actual hand fan. Where he got it, nobody cared to ask. Tak... **looked** like he was meditating, or sleeping while sitting up. Bloom perched herself on a counter and Jenny was sitting in a chair as per requested by Jimmy who was frantically running around the lab with a kart, mumbling to himself. Once his cart was full of random items, one of which was a steel barrel with a green glowing bubbly substance inside, he made his way back to Jenny with an unnerving smile on his face.

Jenny's eyes went wide with worry as she nervously clenched the stool she sat on. "W-What's that stuff for?"

Jimmy parked the kart a foot from Jenny and began to fish inside. "Jenny Wakeman, get ready for some otherdimensional upgrades!" He cheered.

Her grip tightened on the stool. "H-How long is this gonna take?"

Jimmy's face popped out of the kart wearing a hazmat mask and holding a plasma torch in his hands. "As long as it takes!" The blinding light of the plasma torch ignited. "Excited!?"

At that moment, Jenny was happy she wasn't designed to excrete any type of liquid when she was utterly petrified.

This was going to be a true experience.

Danny did a double take on the group before slowly but surely making his way to the stairs. "Yeah, well...yeah." And he ran upstairs.

Luckily enough, when he made his way to the kitchen, the situation wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Jazz managed to barricade herself inside the kitchen, shooting Kitty with a hose, whilst wearing an army helmet and cameo makeup. El Tigre had Zim wrapped in his left chain claw while laying on the back of Timmy, happily giving him the noogie of his life.

"Get back, monster!" Jazz cried as she shot a blast of water in Kitty's face. She was determined. Ghosts she might nit be able to handle, but she's watched enough Syfy films to know how this was going to go down. She didn't know where the three kids came from, or why all but two of them thought it was Halloween, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, she was defending her home!

Danny casually walked beside her and snatched the hose away. "Will you cut that-" Jazz wrapped her arms tightly around her younger brother. "Dah!-Alright.."

She violently sobbed over his shoulder. "Oh my god, Danny! I was so scared! I don't know what I would've done if I found out one of these ghosts or monsters did something to you!" She broke the hug, still holding his shoulder with one hand as she wiped her tears with the other. She grabbed his shoulders, tight enough that he winced in pain and shook him. " **WHERE WERE YOU!** "

Danny managed to pry from her vice grip and held out his hands defensively. "I-It's alright, Jazz, chill out. Everything's good here."

"What!?" she roared. "What are you talking about!?" She pointed to Kitty. "Do you not see that fiendish beast tormenting our house!?"

Kitty was taking this free time to ring out her gloves and drain her boots outside a nearby window. "Seriously, if you're gonna call me something, could you at least stick with it? That's the fifth name!"

"Quiet, you!"

Danny jumped in front of his sister and gently pushed her back. "Jazz, it's okay! She's friendly."

Jazz pushed him aside to stare daggers at Kitty. "What makes you think that!? How could she possibly-" A thought struck. Just look at this creature; voluptuous body, silky black shoulder length hair, tight fitting leather outfit! This could only mean one thing!

"She **seduced** you, didn't she!?"

 _What!?_

 _Oh, criminy._

That was it. Now Jazz was beyond furious. This creature must have smelt that Danny was in _that_ stage of his life! Using his own body against him, the nerve! She snatched the hose from the floor and pointed it at Kitty, glaring at her with vengeful eyes. "Eat pressurized h2o, monster-"

Danny snatched the hose away, again. "Jazz, quit it!" He shouted in frustration, tossing the hose nozzle to the side."She didn't seduce me, she's not a monster and she's not a threat!" Sometimes an overbearing sibling wasn't much of a burden, but now, this was the **last** thing he wanted to deal with.

"Umm, excuse me?" A calm feminine voice came from the end of the hall. Danny and Jazz turned to see Bloom standing in full view. "I...heard screaming." While Jazz was standing with eyes wide and mouth agape, Danny started to rub his forehead.

 _Of all of them, her!?_

Jazz couldn't believe it. Just who in the heck was this-sparkling- supermodel!? And why was she wearing hardly any clothes!? Hold on. Did she come from the lab? Danny was just in the lab!

Jazz turned around and grabbed Danny by his collar, pointing an angry finger at Bloom. " **And who is she**!?"

Danny began to sweat. This looked bad. This looked really bad. But all he needed was a word in edgewise and everything should(hopefully) calm down.

He held his shaking hands up and laughed sheepishly. "L-Look, Jazz, I know you have questions, and I'll answer them. But you need to-"

"Hi ho diggidy, Cat! This place is faaaaancy!"

 _...Right._

CatDog casually strolled out from the lab into the living room with Cat leading. The floor in the lab was much too cold for Cat's taste, so it just made sense for them to want to find a rug or something similar. Thankfully, the rug in the living room was the perfect temperature for Cat to lay on. He yawned as he stretched and laid down on his arms. Dog was happily panting up at Jazz and Danny who stared back in silence.

Jazz stood motionless as she stared at the creature. She couldn't move, speak or even blink.

"Jazz?" Danny waved his hand in front of her face. No response. "Jazz? You okay?" He grabbed her arm that she held him with and gently pushed away. Her body went lax and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Jazz!"

"Could you keep it down", Cat groaned. "I'm trying to get as much rest as I can over here!"

Bloom swiftly glided to Jazz's body."Did I...come at a bad time?"

Danny fell to his knees and tried to wake his sister up, but to no avail.

Okay, **now** things were looking really bad! What were his parents going to say once they see Jazz like this? They were going to kill him!

 _...oh...nevermind..._

Kitty finished drying herself off and made her way to the kitchen. "It's all right," she reassured him. "Her body just couldn't take the stress, just try not to agitate her any more." She actually had contemplated not saying anything at all. Really, you chase three nut brains into a house to stop their shenanigans, and you get hosed down. Who does that!?

"I gotta say," El Tigre sauntered into view. "You did take it like a pro, señorita." He was also cursing himself a bit. Albeit from the well deserved noogie Timmy got, he would have **loved** to watch Kitty get soaked.

Kitty rolled her eyes. This was going to be a theme, wasn't it? "Yeah, well," she sighed. "I do have a bit of experience with that."

"Oh?" El Tigre sauntered closer. "And how'd you get this _experience_?" He probably had never tried to listen as intently to anything as he was now.

Kitty chuckled, bent down and pinched his cheek. "Sorry, Manny, not until you're older." She walked away with El Tigre's heart threatening to burst out of his chest. She might have to stop doing that at some point, or else all the boys will get the wrong idea. Probably not the monk. He seems like a nice boy.

Jimmy soon after made his way up from the lab. Trailing an invisible mist of eagerness and accomplishment. That was until he saw an unconscious woman in the middle of the hallway. That...almost ruined it for him. She was breathing, that was a good sign. But he still was concerned.

"Seriously," he groaned. "I turn around for five minuets and another fight breaks out?" Jimmy noticed that only he and Danny actually acknowledged the woman. "C'mon, you guys, what happened?"

Bloom rubbed her arm in embarrassment as she stood up. This certainly wasn't the worst first impression she made when traveling to a new world. But boy, was it one for the books. "I think she was just, ehm, tired. I mean, I can only imagine what's been going on around here while we were in that prison. She must've been _really_ stressed."

Danny picked Jazz up into his arms and laid her on the living room couch. Alright, she's fine. She'll wake up, and all this will just be one big nightmare...hopefully.

"Erm, pardon me," said Zim. "But I just looked out the window and we are surrounded by some sort of green swirling dome. After a few seconds of pondering I have concluded that this is some sort of familiar **SPECTRAL ANAMOLYYYYYYYY!** The great ZIIIIM demands an explanation!" Zim's Pak brought out two laser pistols and pointed them amongst the group. Their reaction; blank stares.

Danny looked outside, relieved to see that the ghost shield was up and running. What made things a bit eerie was the he could only count a handful of civilians from inside the shield. Jimmy joined him, looking both intrigued and concerned. " Any idea as to what awaits us passed that shield?" That question made Danny dip his head down with a sigh. This has happened before. More times than he'd like to admit. But he'd never thought that the stakes could get **this** high. It won't be just the ghost zone's worst, but those alien creatures as well. He didn't **want** to know what was behind the shield.

"Let's just hope thing's will get easier after all of this?"

Jimmy hummed to himself before pushing off the window-sill. "Well, I never said that this was going to be an easy mission. We're fighting for the fate of not just your own, but thirteen other worlds. You're welcomed to be nervous, we all are. But there's still a job to be done." He patted Danny's upper back and made his way back down to the lab. "Everyone," he called out. "T minus fifteen minuets before we go outside."

Fifteen minuets? He really expected Timmy to wait fifteen minuets before the action? That's a laugh. Timmy blew a silent raspberry at him then made his way to the front door. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd be able to solo the final boss! The ghosts he faced so far were a joke, so how powerful could the head honcho be? See, this is what Jimmy doesn't understand; the action hero doesn't wait.

As Timmy sneakily opened the door, it flew open, smacking him across the face and leaving him laying unconscious.

Sam halted her bum rush through the door the moment she felt something collide from the other side. Her heart stopped for a moment, thinking that it was Danny she hit. Once she saw that it was a younger boy with buck teeth she sighed in relief...and realized she knocked a pre-teen out cold with a door.

"I- **cannot** win today!" She screamed into her hands. Tucker rushed in from behind her, thinking what she initially thought from the impact.

"What h-wow...", He hummed, putting his hands on his hips. "You just can't win can you?"

She was about to wind up a fist to sock him in the gut, but stopped to the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both turned their heads to see; A six foot tall chick with fairy wings, a kid in some sort of hyper-real tiger costume, a cat fused to a dog, an alien, a human/cat person and Danny standing in the middle. A few awkward seconds passed before Danny waved at them.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

After a few minutes of possibly the strangest debriefing Sam and Tucker have ever experienced, they all gathered outside the Fenton home.

While she was talking, Sam was pointing towards a large castle that, given it was surrounded by modern buildings, clearly looked like it didn't belong there.

"Guys," she continued, "Vlad didn't just put his castle on top of the school, he...somehow, shifted the area around as well."

Jimmy perked up, "Would you mind being a bit more descriptive?"

"Sure," Tucker answered, "Danny, you know the Amity Park graveyard?"

Everyone looked to Danny, expecting a quick answer, but only saw a look of confusion on his face.

"We have a graveyard?"

"Exactly."

Tak let out a quick laugh and stood up from the stairs to the front door with his hands up, "Wait, wait, wait, wait a second. Are you telling me, that this guy literally cut a circle around the land surrounding his castle like it was a piece of wood and put it on top of your school?"

Everyone thought on that analogy for a few moments before Jimmy let out a laugh, "That's possibly the simplest way I've ever heard something be explained!"

Tak gave Jimmy a cold scowl, long enough to make Jimmy's smile fade. And even longer to make Jimmy gingerly turn away. When he did that, Tak finally ceased the stare and grabbed his spirit rattle.

"A'ight, so, when we gonna do this?" He asked no one in particular. The question itself made everyone look amongst each other, as if they thought someone was going to answer immediately. At first, everyone shifted their gaze to Jimmy who, at the moment, was facing away from them, supposedly pondering the events to come. It was natural that they'd look to him, granted he _technically_ was their leader. When it looked like he wasn't going to give an answer, everyone then turned to Danny. And, understandably so, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Uhh-"

"It's your world." Bloom's voice made Danny snap his uncertain face to her. "What do we do?"

Danny let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well...I mean..."

"The half-apparition appears to be too much of a prepubescent larva to consider taking command. Of which I, the great **ZIIIIIIIM** , shall claim it-"

Kitty placed a hand over Zim's mouth. If there was one thing they were all certain with, it was that the little green alien dude wasn't going to be in charge of anything.

Danny took that as a moment to think on it further. Yeah, this was his playing field, and he did have the advantage over what was beyond the dome. The thing was, he was more scared for his friends safety. He had thought about warning them about how vulnerable they were, which made him think on why Jimmy wasn't doing just that. He was sure his teammates have dealt with ghosts in some degree in the past. But these weren't your average ghosts. And to make things worse, he was sure that a handful of specific ones were causing serious havoc. He was sure his friends were powerful. He saw firsthand what they were capable of and was sure they could do much more. Only now, especially after what he saw happen to Otis, he wasn't ready to risk everyone else. He gave his two childhood friends a short glance and they nodded to him in understanding.

"Listen, guys..." He started, "I know were all ready and rearing to go, but...you guys do know I'm the only one who stands a chance out there, right?"

Dog, who was laying on his lap, look up a him in confusion. "Whatcha mean?"

Kitty, who looked mildly offended by that claim, crossed her arms and legs as she addressed him as well. "Yeah, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Danny's face went flush as he received her glare. What did he mean? Is it suddenly such a crime to be cautious?!

"N-No! That's not what I-"

Everyone ducked their heads as the wall a few feet from the door blew apart. At first, it was understandable to think it was some sort of attacker. But the seven foot, bovine shape of the figure that stood just outside the hole shattered that possibility.

As the dust cleared, there stood Otis. Well, if you looked long enough. It was him, only with an obvious upgrade. He was wearing some sort of chrome armor that covered him completely. A handful of green tubes extending from an oddly shaped pack on his back to a futuristic looking gun that he held. Otis smiled a vengeful, unnervingly eager smile as he threw his arms into the air.

 **"O EVER WALKING SPIRITS ON THIS PLANE! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEMISE!** " And with that, he took off to an olympic sprint and phased through the barrier, whilst bellowing a battle cry so high pitched, Dog seemed to suffer the worst from it.

As everyone stared in shock induced silence, Jazz, with the rest of the heroes casually hopped out of the hole. Aang and SpongeBob held in their hands a basket of which held futuristic guns that glowed a strange purple. They both handed out the guns to everyone, ignoring their perplexed faces.

"And one for you. And one for you. And one for you. And one for you..." SpongeBob cheerily sung as he handed out the guns. He wasn't even 100% sure what they did, but Jimmy said they were the best things he could make in the little time that they had, so SpongeBob was delighted to make sure everyone was prepared.

Aang on the other hand couldn't bring himself to feel the same. The devices were so outlandish and shiny that just touching them made him shiver.

When the last gun was received, the two discarded the baskets and joined the group who was busy examining their new toys.

Timmy was getting more anxious by the second. Surely this meant that the party was ready to get started, right? To his dismay, Jimmy stayed where he was, only now he was facing the hole in the wall, both his own revolver and the purple gun held casually behind him. Just what in the heck was he waiting for!?

Well, a sudden bright expression on Jimmy's face was his answer. Timmy, as well as the rest of the group turned to see Jenny standing at the entrance of the hole. Strangely enough, the way she stood gave off a cocky vibe, as if she was suddenly glad to drink all the stares she was receiving. Only...she didn't look different. Like, at all. In the time that everyone has gotten to somewhat know each other, everybody pretty much memorized Jenny's default form. There was no difference in height, shape or color palette. It only inflated everyone's curiosity as they looked back and forth from Jenny to Jimmy.

Jenny, when she was finally done posing, hopped down and made her way to Jimmy who awaited her with eagerness he didn't try to hide.

"So?"

Jenny started to stretch, the sound of gears wiring occasionally as she did so. "It feels a little stiff. But it'll pass. Upgrades tend to work like that for me." That cleared everyone's suspicions a bit, and that would have been the end of it if Jimmy didn't then start cheering.

"Yes! That has to be son kind of record for me! And on an incredibly advanced AI such as yourself! Neutron, you've done it again!"

Even though it was a bit clear that Jimmy was blowing his own ego to new proportions, Jenny couldn't help but feel a bit flustered. In her lifetime, only a few people have actually been overly ecstatic about her and her capabilities. One being her mother and the rest being people she'd rather not talk about. Nonetheless, it was nice for someone as kind and genuinely unorthodox as Jimmy to praise her.

When Jimmy was done giving a self-to-self pre game pep talk, he turned to face the rest of his team. With one glance he could see that they were either getting very impatient or curious to see where Otis had gone. Fantastic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we leave this safe haven to embark on our quest to save-"

"We got this stinkin' pep talk already!"

Jimmy jumped in surprise at Timmy's sudden outburst. Though, now paying close attention, he could see that they were a bit more eager to listen to what he had to say. What? Did they get sick if his voice already? Rude.

Cosmo and Wanda transformed into their respective defense forms for Timmy as he stomped his way to the barrier.

"We are the friggin heroes who are gonna save this whole friggin multiverse! Ya hear me!?" He stopped to turn to the group. With extra bravado, he held the Cosmo gun in the air. " **I said, "Do! You! Hear! Me!?** "

The entire group exploded in an array of fist pumping and battle cry's. Timmy smiled as he turned around and sprinted out the door, followed by the rest of the group, leaving Jimmy and Jenny.

Jimmy stood in shock for a few seconds. Buck toothed Turner just stole his thunder and then had the nerve to lead the charge. What happened to professional curtsy?

The two of them did notice that Danny hadn't left yet. In fact, he was still in his normal form. They saw that he was pretending to be oblivious to the rest of the group when he was really glancing to see if his sister was watching.

She was. Actually, she was watching Danny the whole time. Upon realizing that he wouldn't be able to transform without her going suspicious, she decided to fall back on what's worked before. Acting.

"You guys be safe," she said. "I'll do my best to keep this barrier running." And with that, she walked inside the house straight to peek outside the window.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, ran behind a bush, transformed and took off with Jimmy and Jenny following suit. Jazz watched the whole show and sighed to herself.

"You better be safe..."

Strangely enough, when the heroes left the barrier, they were met with...well, nothing. It was the epidemy of a ghost town; cars were haphazardly parked in driveways, the middle of the street and even the sidewalks. Light posts and phone lines were draped on the floor. Handfuls of fire hydrants were spewing powerful columns of water which, in the summer heat, was actually quite welcoming for the heroes. All of that, mixed with the eerie echoing of moans and groans of people they haven't seen yet, or, _can't_ see, didn't make this experience any more pleasant.

It soon occurred to them that they were on no set path. Vlad's castle was in fact visible from where they were, only thing was with the lack of flying for most of the heroes, it would've been too much strain. That, and they couldn't just leave the town without doing _something_ about the current situation. So, they decided to follow the trail of fresh destruction Otis conveniently left for them.

"Danny, are you sensing any aggressors?"

Danny only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. There's ghosts all around. Thing is, my ghost sense isn't as specific as I'd like it to be." That earned a spat from Zim.

"In other words, you're useless."

"Hey, now." Aang turned to Zim, his staff tightly gripped. "We've all got our uses. Don't go making early accusations like that, okay?" Aang was met with a few groans of irritation. "What? What'd I say?"

Kitty put comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "Don't let _them_ of all people get to you. They just-" Her ear twitched and her grip on Aang tightened.

"Ow! What's-"

Kitty quickly put her free hand on Aang's mouth. He squirmed a bit, but the sudden look of alarm on Kitty's face made him stop. The two were enough to make the rest of the group stop on a dime. A few eerie seconds passed as the feeling of an unnatural cold breeze came with the sound of groans of the woefully possessed. A few of the heroes either drew their own weapons or the ones recently given to them, while the rest simply stayed alert.

Kitty remained quiet throughout this. She slowly drew her ghost gun and held it steady with both hands. As she walked, no sound came from the heels of her boots. Some the heroes had found themselves looking back and forth from her and their surroundings, just to make sure she hadn't vanished. As she walked passed Jimmy, who had both of his guns out to the ready, he tried to get her attention.

" _Kitty...what is-"_

Kitty held up her index finger, shutting him up.

Jenny was using her newly installed visors' to try and see what she wasn't able to hear. For the most part, all she could see was beyond a few blocks ahead to the hoards and hoards of misshapen silhouettes groggily trudging along into Amity park. To say it was unnerving would have been and understatement. This was straight up scary.

Her eyes drifted to the side a bit to see a lone silhouette, this one much more oddly shapen and graceful quickly make its way to the group.

Kitty began to pivot her body and turn in that direction, only to spin around 180 degrees and shove the ghost gun straight into the mouth of a glowing green blob with glowing red eyes. The look on its face suggested that it was prime to attack or better yet posses her, but the now glowing purple energy in its throat suggested otherwise. It's eyes widened in horror and attempted to make an escape, only to explode, its remains splattering the paved road. As if that was an open invitation, about a dozen more equally sized ghosts revealed themselves and pounced. Amongst them all, Aang was the quickest to react, erecting ten foot closed walls of earth to separate the group from the oncoming ambush.

"That should-"

He held his tounge when the ghosts casually slipped into the barrier, a distorted laugh escaping their maws at the futile attempt at protection.

"Aw, man!"

The next option for the group was simple; ghost guns. Turns out, they were much more effective than Jimmy realized. All it took was a single blast and the enemies would either explode or writhe and retreat. Even more so, the blasts ignored their intangibility.

Timmy, who was arguably getting way to into this, was holding his Cosmo rifle with one hand as it sprayed the enemies with magical light rounds. He was destroying the earth walls in the process, but he couldn't care less about that. He was too busy keeping score.

Aang decided that using his best element was what he had to use to get an advantage. And he was right. As unpredictable as the ghosts moments were, so was the wind. All the had to do was think a few steps ahead and wait until their guard dropped, then slice them in half with a razor sharp gust of wind.

That was until things started to get a little cramped.

Now looking at it, Aang realized that he had made the barrier about the size of an average bedroom. He did have the option to fly outside for more room, but he would've offered himself on a silver platter.

That is, if he had the chance.

"Gah!"

Aang's back painfully arched and he fell to the ground. The heroes, whilst still a bit preoccupied, looked on in horror to see the slimey ghost tail phase its way into Aang's back. His body jerked and shuddered like a puppet with tangled strings, his eyes drifting into the back of his head.

"No!"

Danny easily waylaid a ghost that was in his way and took off to help.

Aang's eyes, as well as his arrows, began to glow an intense white, stopping Danny in his tracks. All of the ghosts that were haphazardly zipping around Aang's body like fruit flies shrieked and fled the scene. Aang went lax as he rose to his feet with the help of a sudden strong gust of wind. He let out a soft cry as he clenched his head, though the voice that came from him was not a single voice, but many. Aang let out another cry. This one much like an ethereal roar, as the ghost that entered his body flew out of his mouth. The green spirit shrieked and shuddered before it's body evaporated into nothing. Aang's eyes and arrows returned to normal and he fell to his knees.

Danny rushed at him and gently lifted him back to his feet. "Dude...a-are you okay?"

"...That was...unpleasant..."

The light show scared off the remaining ghosts, leaving the rest of the group to attend to him as well. As much as he appreciated the help, Aang wasn't about to let himself become an anchor to hold up the mission. "No, really guy's I'm-" He was cut off by a high pitched scream. At first, pretty much everybody thought that Otis had brought his blind rampage back through the neighborhood.

Yeah. That would've been easier to deal with.

"The ghost boy has a team!"

That voice sent a rippling chill down Danny's spine, making him momentarily go stiff. He then regained the strength o turn around to see-

"Whoa momma!~" Timmy, Manny and Tak's jaws almost hit the floor once they got a good look at the Hispanic beauty standing just outside the now ruined earth wall. Her body was lean and youthful, curves in all the right places, flawless bronze skin and equally flawless long and silky hair. She wore a pink crop top that stopped just before her ribcage ended and a pair of blue yoga pants that hugged her hips just right.

"P-Paulina?"

With a squeak, Paulina lunged at Danny and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I knew you didn't leave!"

"Uhh, Danny?" Kitty tried to get the now ogled ghost boy's attention. "Who's the schoolgirl?"

"Uhh...E-I-Look, I can explain!" Before he could give some sort of answer, Paulina pushed off him and stood before the group with a wide smile.

"Oh no, no need to explain, ghost boy. I know exactly what's going on!"

Now official curious, Jimmy walked up to Danny. "Care to explain _precisely_ what she's talking about?" He asked, his eyes and tone showing a bit of familiar worry. To which, to his delight, Danny gave a casual smile and waved it off.

"Relax. This is Paulina we're talking about. Trust me, she's not exactly a-"

"A vampire ghost named Vlad teamed up with a bunch of other scary and lame people from other worlds and Vlad has released the ghost boy's rouges gallery into Amity Park and it's up to me to save everyone!"

As she finished, Danny's confidence visibly fell from his face as Jimmy's worry took new heights.

Paulina was too overjoyed from finding her idol to read their faces. " So, ghost boy! Aren't you going to introduce me to your superhero team!?" Before he could even think of a response, Paulina rushed over to Kitty. She held a hand to her chin while scanning her up and down, taking note of her body and outfit. She occasionally went to glide a finger on her body, to which Kitty swatted her hand away. "Oh! Oh! Let me guess..." She took a moment to ponder. "Catscratch!"

The rest of the group tried their best to stifle their laughs, other that Timmy and El Tigre who were holding themselves and each other whilst laughing out loud.

"Ha..oh my...señorita, you have got to call yourself that from now on!"

"Yeah! It's perfect!"

"H-Hold on..." Jimmy went to get Paulina's attention. "What do you mean it was up to _you_ to save Amity Park?"

Paulina smacked herself on the forehead. "Duh! I almost forgot! One second!" With that, Paulina strutted back outside the earth wall. Once she was a good distance away, she stopped. Without turning around, she spread her legs out a bit, arched her back, stuck her butt out to the side and held her hands gracefully above her head in a pose that looked like it came naturally. She turned her head to the side slightly to glance with a hypnotizing green eye back at the group. And while the boys aside from Danny and Zim were completely entranced, her stare was aimed at Danny. After a second, she gave him a wink.

"...What are you-"

Paulina's body flashed brightly for a moment before a red ring appeared and surrounded her. The ring broke into two and drifted off in opposite directions. As it did, Paulina's flawless bronze skin was replaced with light grey skin. Her yoga pants and crop top turned into a tight fitting red dress that was cut on the right side above the hip to fully reveal her right leg. Her white flats were replaced with red wedges. Long slim fitting black gloves appeared on her arms and a large red sombrero with a black trim appeared on her head. The two red rings disappeared and Paulina turned around. Her green eyes glowed and she wore white face paint in the style of a skull.

Danny and Jimmy stood speechless. At least for the moment.

"P-Paulina...?"

Paulina laughed as she began to levitate. "No need to call me that anymore!" She preformed a few flips and twirls in the air whilst saying, "From now on, I am Amity Parks **Fantasma**!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Before we get to this, might I fist say this to those who genuinely like this story. I'm sorry. There is no excuse as to why this took so long to come out. I've been knocked back and forth as to whether or not I should even take this seriously. I have put about a dozen original works of mine on the back-burner just so I can finish this one chapter. That, to me, is sad. I honestly want to become a published author and i'm sick of waiting, but, my new years resolution was to always finish what I start. So this story ain't done. Far from it. And whilst working on it, I'll be working on my own original works, so if you like the way I tell a story, be sure to look out for anything beyond fan fiction (granted i'll be brazing enough to post about it).**

 **On that note, I give you the latest chapter of Nicktoons Unite: Incoming Heroes. And I promise, for now on this will be updated on a regular basis.**

* * *

Five thousand four hundred and fifty feet underground the city of Retroville lied the base of operations for the Syndicate. The hallways were lines with cold tempered steel. Tubes of multicolored energy stretched across the halls, all leading to he center of the base. Robots and aliens of all shapes and sizes were working mindlessly as they walked in and out a collection of thirteen portals to bring supplies from that respective world. Everything was going as schedule to bring the Syndicate's plan to fruition.

As far as that was considered.

With a shrieking howl, Snaptrap, his backside ablaze, scurried as fast as he can out of a hallway in time to avoid a blue bolt of lightning that, instead of hitting him, burned a red hole into one of the passing robots. At first, it didn't make any motion to assess the damage. After taking a few more steps to its programed destination, it fell with an echoing thud. The princess of the fire nation, Azula, placed her foot on the back of the robots head as she peered down both ends of the hallway. She would normally not leave her rage unchecked due to possible resulting inconveniences. No matter how small. But borrowing one or her war balloons to capture the avatar and not only failing at that, but destroying her balloon in the process? She felt this was justified. Thankfully, the rat man didn't care much for discrepancies, granted she can still hear terrified shrieks atop of the clanging on the gauntlets from several halls away. Truly a pathetic creature he was. Now that she's had a chance to breath, she realized that all her rage had boiled over into that last lightning strike. But, she still felt like toying with the rat creature. With a sigh, she moved a few bangs from her eyes and casually walked down the hall.

"Going somewhere?"

Azula stopped on a dime, pivoted to the side and ignited her foot in a brilliant blue flame aimed where that voice came from. In that moment, she realized that a third of this hall was obscured by shadow, making it impossible to see who she was aiming at. As her foot rose to eye level, the blue fire illuminated a section of the darkness, revealing a smirking pair of plump red lips and a torso wearing a black bodysuit. When her foot came back down to her side Azula let out a huff.

"And what do you want?"

Georgia's heels clicked as she strutted out of the darkness and faced the princess, casually leaning on the metal wall so that she would be eye level. "I just wanted to know how you were doing. Nothing special." Her tone as well as her posture oozed a warm and welcoming humidity in the hall , but Azula couldn't help but feel the chill from her breath. It was one of the only things that made her keep a legs distance. When she realized she was giving off a cautious vibe, Azula crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall.

"Curious that the only daughter to the leader of this organization is wandering the halls unguarded," she paused, looking back to make sure the woman hadn't moved. She hadn't. But that curled smile she had glued on her face made Azula wish she _would_ move. "...and in the shadows."

Georgia chuckled s she pushed herself off the wall. "Me and Dad have a deal worked out. I mean, he keeps tabs, but the day I sense that he has one of his little drones following me, there's gonna be a problem." As she talked, Georgia slowly strutted passed Azula and continued to walk down the hallway. She knew that dear old dad would be too self conscious to tell anyone, but this base was old. Very old. All it took was a little spit shine and some elbow grease and somebody minding their own business would've been fooled. Well, regardless, she still felt like there was some much needed exploring the professor wasn't doing, something she decided to take upon herself. Among other things. But for now, she had the little princess's attention, and she'd like to cash on that.

"Walk with me."

The woman practically purred as she beckoning Azula to her with a little twirl of the wrist. Azula didn't know what to make of it. She was so used to being on the other side of this conversation that she had to catch herself from spatting something she would surely regret. She was smart enough to know that if she would anger the daughter of a man who practically had a handful of universes at his disposal, it would spell the worst case scenario imaginable. And that's going off _her own_ imagination. With a sigh, Azula followed suit.

The two then walked amongst the base almost like a makeshift tour. As Georgia went on and on about her various tales on her world, she would introduce Azula to the Armory, where panel controlled robots were being made on a conveyer belt, as with weapons and dozens of other shiny tools. The screen room, where the Syndicate was able to keep tabs on the progress they were making on dominating their individual worlds. The bathroom, where Azula begrudgingly waited outside as Georgia took a bath. And finally...

"What...is...that...?"

Azula stood mouth agape, hands unintentionally gripping the waist high railing as she stared wide eyed at the giant instrument before her. What she was staring at, is what the heroes would have to fear one it was completed. The Doomsday Machine. It was in every way visually enticing as it was potentially horrifying. Fifty stories tall, its hyde was sharp and bulky, it looked like the worst of lightning strikes wouldn't even scratch it. It's skeleton was much like a mechanical hydra with thirteen heads. Azula hadn't the slightest idea what type of metal it was reinforced with, but given the situation she was in, she couldn't begin to guess. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the eyes of each hydra head was color coded. Azula figured that it was so each member of the Syndicate would know where to sit. Typical. She hadn't the greatest opinion of these people when she first accepted this position, but even she presented with one of the most devastating looking mechanical marvels she has seen, it had to be the victim of their occasional tomfoolery.

"A beaut', ain't she?"

Azula shuddered in surprise as she was hooked back into reality. She had been ogling at the machine for so long that she had forgotten Georgia was standing directly behind her.

"Yeah, Dad's real proud of this one. A bit too much if you ask me. I'm a sleek and lean type of girl, ya know? When its all bulky it just...eh. Doesn't do it for me." She bumped Azula with her hip. "You?"

Azula jerked a bit as she glanced up at Georgia. She honestly couldn't put two and two together about what this woman wanted with her. Did she want to assert dominance? Is she trying to catch the princess when her guard is down and then strike in a flash like the cold viper she seemed to be? Or was she simply bored? Regardless, she had to answer.

"I'm not too sure," she sighed, pushing off the handrail. "I was never really much for machines. I always figured as long as they got the job done they've served their purpose." She would've stopped there, if not for Georgia giggling to herself. "Find something amusing?"

Before she spoke, Georgia let the giggle turn into a low laugh. "Oh, it's just, as far as machines go, you have nothing to say." That seemed to have irked a nerve in the princess's face. Well, if a fight broke out, the least she could do was give the princess the stress reliever she deserved. With a few broken bones here and there.

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just, well, with the fire nation and their frequent mechanical marvels, you of all people should have more of a uhh...unbiased opinion on this thing." Azula was about to make a retort, but was stopped when Georgia pinched her cheek. "But, enough about you. You wanna see what this baby can do?" She could've toned down the eagerness, but the idea of scaring this little girl was too juicy of a thought to pass up. Again, before Azula could answer, Georgia had already commanded the impish alien-robot workers who were buzzing around the machine like flies to scurry off. Save for one. Even though she was eager, she couldn't be bothered to actually pilot the thing. The impish creature zipped up to the control center atop of the large room and turned on the panel. After a few seconds of a low humming that slowly grew louder and louder, the robot shuttered. It was such a quick and violent shake that it shook the entire room, throwing Azula off balance and causing the whole room to strain and buckle. It almost felt like the railing system was about to collapse, but, through sheer versatility, it held its own.

"Boot Hybrid Network."

As Georgia said that, the Impish creature repeated as if on script. But what came out was a bunch of mechanical buzzes and wet gurgles. On the screen before it was a live 2d blueprint of the Doomsday Machine's structure. After he pressed a few buttons, the outline of the Doomsday Machine began to glow blue and its torso began to fill with trails of energy. 13 colors. After a few moments of swirling around, they each began to fill the neck of their color coded head. Once that happened, each of the heads began to move on their own accord. They shifted their gazes every which way around the room, as if they were individually looking for something. Actually, all but one of them was moving. Perhaps a chink that needed repair. Nevertheless, the fact that this machine seemed to be moving on its own, and rather gracefully and lively at that was more than enough to put Azula in a stunned trance. That was, until the hydra head with glowing teal eyes caught sight of her. When it did, it's head extended towards the railing where she and Georgia were. That too, was much more than enough to snap Azula out of her trance. As the head trailed closer, she backed away.

"W-w-what is it..." she looked towards Georgia for reassurance, but was met by that same cold smirk. It only plastered a terrified look in her eyes. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps this was the moment that she had suspected all along. Where she would walk into a situation where her life was forfeit from the start. It all felt very familiar. Something she would do with the right recourses. She almost felt flattered, granted she wasn't staring death in the face. She let out a gasp once she felt her foot slip of the metal platform. She caught herself, looked back and-oh...that's a fall. That's when the platform shook again. Azula turned around to see the teal-eyed hydra head had half of its head resting on the platform, the metal railing giving with virtually no resistance. And there it stayed. Looking directly at Azula as if she was on the other side of the cage in a Pound, waiting for her to take it home to a new family.

She didn't feel the same. At any moment now, this mechanical behemoth was going to open its mouth and devour her, and Georgia was most likely going to giggle as it happened. The princess didn't want to die. She had too much going for her to die at the hands of some silly organization. With a newfound fire in her eyes Azula got into a stance and shot a fist forward, sending a thin wave of teal fire at its upper jaw.

"Get away from me!"

And it did.

The platform creaked loudly once again as the head rose and pulled itself away a few feet, still staring directly at Azula.

That...threw her off. She was prepared for the fight of her life, yet what she intended to more of a threat than a command was taken with such ease that she couldn't form words.

"Obedient. Ain't he?"

Again, she forgot this woman was in the room in the first place. After taking a moment to steady herself, Azula addressed her without taking her eyes off the looming head.

"What is it?" she hissed.

Georgia clicked her tounge. "Gonna have to be more specific than-"

Azula bared her teeth as she snapped her head towards her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she roared. "What is that thing and why is it-" She stopped, looked over, and saw that the hydra head was now turned towards Georgia, its eyes glowing more intensely than it did before. The temperature in the area went up about forty degrees. It swayed like an agitated predator, jerking its head forward and snapping at Georgia with its massive maw. As it did, spurts of teal flame blew from its mouth.

Georgia, still wearing her smirk, backed away with her hands up. "Alright, alright. You can call him off now." She wasn't scared. Not even remotely. At most this princess had the most basic idea of how this thing worked. Still, she didn't feel like being set on fire.

Call him off? What exactly was she talking about? Was this thing actually sentient? That's not possible. In her moment of confusion the hydra head began to cease its aggressive nature and pulled back slightly, turning its unmoving attention back to Azula. Right. Now she felt the need to rub her temple for it was starting to hurt.

Georgia crossed her arms again as she strutted forward and wrapped one arm around Azula's shoulder. "So? What do you think?" She purred.

Azula took a sharp inhale as her headache worsened. "It's...certainly something. I suppose this is what were going to use to erase the avatar and his friends?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but she wanted to know more about this thing. Georgia playfully tightened her grip around Azula before tugging her along to the edge of the platform, of which was glowing red. What shocked Azula was that Georgia seemed to be as unbothered by the lingering intense heat as she was.

"Not necessarily."

That cured her headache."Hmm?"

"This baby is a proxy. Were not gonna use it on the brats whatsoever."

"...I'm not-" Azula was cut off when Georgia playfully patted her cheek, released her grip around her shoulder and began to walk along the platform. As she walked, Azula was compelled to follow. The hydra head attempted to tail them as well, but soon it's neck would run out of length to do so. "If we're not going to use this on our enemies, then what is it for?"

Georgia sighed heavily as she continued walking. "Listen princess, really get a good look at this thing. How powerful do you think it is?"

Azula kept pace with her as she pondered that. This was indefinitely the largest _mobile_ metal construction Azula has ever seen in her life. Ignoring the intimidating design, the sheer size of this monstrosity alone was enough to inspire mass panic. And to top it all off, it was sentient?! Is this truly the resulting power when many worlds intertwined with each other?

"Princess? Can you hear me?"

Oh, right. She was just asked a question. Upon taking a grand look over the machine, Azula came to the conclusion that it could tower over the walls of Ba Sing Se by a few yards. And from what she saw a few seconds ago, and the fact that it was still being heavily worked on, Azula must have seen merely a storeowners display case of what this thing could _really_ do. After a few more seconds of thought she called out to Georgia. "If its not for use, why make it?"

Georgia stopped walking once she was standing directly next to the unmoving hydra head, a sinister grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. _Now_ the little princess was asking the right questions. And just in time to. She was beginning to think this whole thing was gonna be pointless. She's never been so happy to be wrong. With grace, she sat on the thin hand railing, spun to the side so her spine was parallel with the rail and laid down. What? So she's a showoff.

"Princess," she hummed. "Why do we do anything?"

"..."

"I mean, you get to a certain point in your life where...everything is pretty much laid out for you in cobblestone. All we have to do is shrug our shoulders and walk along...what if...what if we didn't have to do that? What happens when we don't go along that road? What if we walk backwards? What if we change what the road is made of? In fact, why does it have to be a road at all..." she hummed, her face slowly slipping into a trance-like state as she began to drift one hand into the air. "Why can't it be water, or the air, or even space!" Her face became stern as she balled her hand into a tight fist. "Why does it have to be a box? Why do we have to find our own exit-"

"If this is a rambling about destinies, then I have no part in it." Azula cut her off. Georgia looked quite irked at that, but Azula continued, " My fate I already set in stone. My kingdom has spread their influence throughout my world _long_ before we have even met. And, because of my dear traitorous brother, I am next in line for the title of Fire Lord. I have no plans in-" she paused, tilting her head to glance back at Georgia, who had started laughing. "What?" No answer. Her laugh just got louder and louder.

Now she was angry. "What!?"

Georgia, now sitting up on the rail and clutching her sides, turned to Azula. "Oh-hehe- it's nothing. It's just," she took a pause, letting the laughter die out. "I have a particular taste for poison. And so do you."

"..."

Georgia hopped onto the platform and slowly began pacing back and forth. "C'mon, don't try to lie to me. Girls like us, we always want more. You probably already knew your brother didn't have what it took to capture the avatar. So you tag teamed up with him. And in the end, you killed him. Now, kid didn't stay dead but, whoa. The name of the game was to capture, not a lightning bolt through the chest. Why'd ya do it? Lull your bro into a false sense of security for the heck of it? Being the loving sister that you are. Or..." She got behind Azula in an almost spectral gliding motion and began to gently message her shoulders. "Was it to _also_ get that extra edge on him?"

"..."

Right, now Georgia was enjoying herself a little too much. She couldn't tell if the little princess was melting in her hands or what. She almost forgot her plan. Almost. "C'mon, admit it. It's never enough. Your dad is stepping away from Fire Lord to what? The "Phoenix King"? You're just getting spill over from daddies power. How's that fun?"

Azula wasn't going to lie, this message did feel incredible. But she wasn't about to let herself get swoon by this snake of a woman. Still, her words did manage seep into her head. Yeah, killing the avatar wasn't the plan, but she did get a rush of satisfaction from doing it. Plus, her father is too preoccupied with world domination plans to even be concerned about the avatar. Even more so with the Syndicate shadowing the development. Now that she thought about it, the title of Fire Lord _was_ starting to sound like a hand-me-down.

Georgia saw the thoughts going through the princesses head by her facial expressions. Oh yeah, this was fun. Her grip tightened around the princesses shoulders, shocking her out of her thought process. "Yeah. That's it. Even when we've got everything, life has it's ways to make it seem all unfair. So, we want more, we get more." Georgia removed her grip from the girl's shoulders, stepped back and gracefully leaped onto the stationary hydra head.

Azula chuckled as she looked up at her. "Well, I can certainly see what you're selling," She moved a few bangs out of her eyes and put a hand to her hip. "But I'm not buying. I still have questions."

Georgia hummed as she innocently put her hands behind her back. The fun was over, but the princess was still hooked. Now all she had to do was play along. "Please. Ask away."

"Why me?"

"..."

 _I stumped her. That's a good sign._ "I'm asking why did you choose me. I know my power inspires fear and greatness, but on a scale in comparing everyone else , as much as it pains me to say, I'm not that fearsome." That earned a quick laugh from the snake woman.

"Ha! Like who? The cyborg roach that would gut me like a fish if I got too close. Or the middle aged lady who's obsessed with talking animals? No. Compared to everyone else, I think that us three can make something great of this Syndicate."

Azula didn't know how to feel. This whole situation felt and looked like a spilled bag of the worst possible situations. But everything was working out. Better than she could have expected. And this offer mixed with(seemingly) the key to the multiverse itself? It all felt too good to be true...wait...

"Did you say "three"?"

Georgia said nothing as she slammed her fist twice on the hydra head. "Snappy poo! It's time to get up!"

A few seconds passed as nothing happed. A bit of chittering and metal scraping came from inside the head. Sharp, thick metal claws gripped the upper jaw of the hydra and slowly pushed it open. By the time a pair of small, twin yellowish eyes could be seen, it slammed shut. Georgia rolled her eyes as she walked down the back of the head and tapped her foot on a code panel. The hydra head jerked sharply, making Azula back off and spitting out Snaptrap onto the metal platform.

He landed on his chest with a painful thud. Picking himself up, he gently messaged his chest. He opened his eyes and-

"Aah!"

His shriek from seeing the same woman that burned his backside was followed by a sprint in the opposite direction, to crash just beneath Georgia's ample bosom.

His shriek from that was muffled. And before he could escape, Georgia wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Oh, Snaptrap, you weren't trying to run away, were you~?" She cooed, earning yet another muffled shout.

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. And just when she was internally praising these people, they pull a stunt like this. "Are you mental," she started. "You're going to offer _this_ fool the same thing you offered me!? The same vermin who destroyed one of my war blimps!?"

Georgia chuckled. "Please, as if you're _still_ mad about that. And yes, Snappy here is going to be apart of our little secret alliance." she said with a venomous smile. "Is there a problem?"

Azula held in a sharp breath. That stare. It looked like a stare a vengeful spirit would give someone. Just how damaged was this woman? Not wanting to provoke some (in this case, literal) otherworldly rage, she sighed.

"No. No problems here." She crossed her arms. "Just skeptical."

With a satisfied grunt, Georgia released Snaptrap and let him fall to his back. He started coughing, relieved to have air enter his lungs yet again. And now he was furious.

"I couldn't breath, ya know!"

Georgia giggled as she bent over with her hands on her knees. "Silly, Snappy. If you hadn't tried to run from me that wouldn't have happened."

Now he was livid. Was everything a game to these people!? It's been nothing but laughter since he got here. Seriously, it was starting to get on his last nerves.

"How's about you-"

"Ahem."

Snaptrap froze. He only tilted his head to the side enough to see the flame princess standing over him with a very impatient look. With a squeal, he swiftly ran behind Georgia, tightly griping her sides as he poked his head from behind her waist.

"Don't let her singe me!"

Georgia sucked her teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain from the sharp gauntlets threatening to dig into her ribs. It wasn't working. And that made her mad.

"If you don't plan on letting go in the next two seconds, I'll think about it." she warned through gritted teeth. Thankfully, Snaptrap let go before she finished her threat.

"Whoops! My bad. I'm not too used to these things yet. But! I'm getting better!" he said proudly as Azula groaned in frustration and Georgia gently rubbed where he almost seriously injured her.

After the pain started to die down, Georgia let out a sigh. She'd imagined it was going to be this hard, but all of this expected stress was going to be worth it in the end. She put back on her smile and turned to Snaptrap.

"Verminious, _we've_ got a job for you." she cooed.

Snaptrap immediately perked up. A job? Obviously this had something to do with those stupid heroes. However, the inclusion of the fire princess made Snaptrap raise an eyebrow at her.

"We?"

Azula immediately snapped back. "Don't think I would now, nor ever, personally endorse _anything_ you do, vermin."

"Hey now," Georgia raised her hands at both of them. "Save the pent up hugs and kisses for later, you two. If you didn't notice, we're all in this together."

The rat man and princess both turned their backs to each other in a huff.

 _These are children I'm dealing with._ Georgia motioned over to Snaptrap and pinched his nose, turning his head as well as the rest of his body back to her. "Listen, back to what I was saying before. I've got a little mission that involves those little brats." she said, waiting for Snaptrap's saliva spatting hiss of a laugh to stop before continuing. "I've got a present I my room that I want you to use. Think you can take it on from there?" Of course, she wasn't going to tell him exactly what to do, that was going to ruin the whole plan. Thankfully, Snaptrap was too eager to question as he saluted to her and sped off.

When the clanging of the gauntlets finally disappeared, Azula was compelled to speak up. "You...cannot be serious."

"Hmm," she hummed in response. "What can't I be serious about?"

"That-", she took a second to compose herself. "That vermin is a walking mistake. You don't honestly believe he's capable enough to apprehend them, do you? He couldn't capture one let alone all of them."

Georgia's response was a quick, wheezing laugh. "Of course not! I'm not stupid, y' know. But, what he lacks in precision, he makes up in a pretty good distraction. He might not be smart enough to take out all the brats, but he'll give em' a fight, and a few concussions." she explained, turning back to the princess with a smile. A smile that looked genuine. Too genuine to be safe. "So, just trust me, kay? I've planned for too many possibilities for this to blow up in our faces before we even get started."

Azula only crossed her arms. She had no reason to believe this woman. In fact, she believes the only reason the rat man believes her is to get back at the avatar. In her life she has only met few people who would be willing to reap what they could in sacrifice to those above them. Difference being, Ba Sing Se wasn't even remotely as big as this. This woman has venom to spare. She's a wolf in sheep's clothing. She has the eyes of someone who can do terrible things and laugh about it.

All of that, yet she's just so charming.

"Sure." she replied with a smile. With that, the two parted ways, both undoubtedly thinking of how to wrap the heroes into what they have planned.

Speaking of whom...

Amity Park had certainly seen better days. It wasn't even the army of ghosts reeking havoc they were concerned with. No, generally, in situation like this, only a handful of individuals could cause the most damage.

With his spectral Harley-Davidson roaring through the abandoned streets, Johnny 13 could have said (ironically) that he and his punk rockette dressed girlfriend Kitty were having the time of their lives. That was until a cat lady in a form fitting spy outfit and a monk boy with, admittedly, cool tattoos, decided to chase them.

Kitty, the one chasing them with a borrowed police bike, had to shake the feeling of being a policewoman from her head a few times. She had to mentally stop herself from reaching for the speaker and ordering them to pull over. Yeah, like that would've worked. So, she simply resorted to using her ghost pistol to try and blow out their tires.

Aang, who insisted on not chasing after these pair of Danny's rouges, was holding onto Kitty for dear life and had already thrown up twice. Ground transportation wasn't supposed to be this fast! Let alone loud! He begged to fly, but Kitty insisted that he wouldn't be fast enough. On top of that, he was instructed to carry a _heavy,_ purple glowing satchel that threatened to throw him off on the road.

"Shoot!" Kitty snarled, putting the now overheated ghost pistol back in its holster. "Aang, do you think you could get us a little closer?"

Aang, green in the face, let out a sickly groan as he examined their surroundings. Sure enough, these oddly shaped homes did look like great ways to get higher ground. It was the constant swerving which was the issue.

"Yeah, but...you think you could keep this thing steady for a bit?" he asked, letting go of her waist and trying to steady himself onto one knee.

Well, that would be easy, granted they weren't speeding down roads that had high traffic blocking any sort of lengthy straight path. Mix that with ghosts who could just phase right through and you have an unfair situation. Still, she had to try something.

Johnny, curious as to why the gunfire stopped, casually glanced back to his girlfriend. "Those pigs still following us?"

The rocker chick let out an irritated groan and, with lethargic motion, pivoted her head and torso around to look behind. To her shock, she couldn't see them. Yeah, there were about a dozen cars blocking the road, but she couldn't hear the other bike. Not thinking anything of it, she let out a laugh.

"Guess they gave up!" she snickered.

But Johnny was a bit more skeptical than that. They had been following them for the past fifteen blocks. What was the sense in stopping now? In response to his question, Johnny was able to see a few fire hydrants, as well as some manholes begin to violently quake. The road seemed to shift as well as blasts of pressurized water erupted from their respective covers. Johnny, stunned for a moment, managed to act quickly and ride clear from the blasts.

Then the water followed them.

What started off as a somewhat pleasant drizzle, turned into quick, heavy rainfall. The rainfall turned into a seemingly sentient flood as it was trying, and succeeding, to grab hold or the back tire of the ghost bike.

"Oh! No you don't!"

Johnny huffed with irritation and determination as he, Kitty, and the bike became intangible and sped up ahead of the rampant waters. Right, this was certainly new. But anything that ghost boy thought to throw at them -so far- wasn't gonna work. That train of thought was cut off when the two biker spirits heard something. It was like the sound of a hundred glass vases being shattered...played backwards. The two looked up and found themselves thinking on whether or not they had stumbled into a winter wonderland. As if out of thin air, the rooftops above them were covered in a collection of intertwining ice roads. Stretching from the tallest buildings to blocks all around them.

"Where the heck did that come from!?" Kitty snarled in irritation.

Johnny didn't have time to give a response as the ground quaked again and the oncoming four way intersection sank in a perfect square sink hole.

"Johnny!"

"I'm on it!"

Johnny quickly veered to the left, sending the bike to ride up the building just before the sinkhole. That was when Johnny noticed that a few of the ice roads were surrounding this building. Well, now it was obvious. If all of this sudden stuff was that kid's doing, then he was about to see...

The police cycle roared as agent Kitty road down one of the ice roads that started at the top of the building and almost intersected with Johnny's current path. With a sly smirk on her face, Kitty pulled out her ghost pistol and pointed it right at the incoming ghosts.

Biker girl Kitty glared back as she wrapped her hands around Johnny's midsection, making them both intangible.

Johnny spread his grin and arms wide as the two bikes neared collision.

"Ha!" he boasted, "Whatcha gonna do now, pussycat?! You're out of your league!"

Agent Kitty's smile never left her face as her eyes narrowed and she squeezed the guns trigger. The purple energy blast traveled slow enough so everyone could see it, but too fast to warrant a reaction from Bicker Kitty as Johnny's torso lit up in a near blinding purple explosion.

"Aah!"

In a knee jerk sort of fashion, Bicker Kitty shoved all her weight forward, pushing her, the bike and most importantly, Johnny, into the building.

The bike began to kick up loose papers and just about anything that wasn't attached to the floor as it tore through the abandoned office halls. It didn't take long for biker Kitty to realize that Johnny was unconscious. As that realization hit, he woke up.

Johnny instinctively gripped the handles of the bike as he began violently coughing. He found it hard to see and breath. The office walls and floors were spinning and the bikes engine started to sound like that new techno music.

"Wh...wha..."

"Johnny! Look out!"

His girlfriends shrieks quickly shook him out of his stupor and everything became clear. Clear that they were both about to crash through the stain glass windows. Johnny's eyes narrowed, steam came from his nose, and he revved the engine.

The two burst through the window with a rippling crash. Windows in all directions from where they came shattered, and the roar of the engine was heard for blocks. Well, it would have been an amazing moment, granted a certain monk boy wasn't waiting for them, balancing on a ball made of spiraling air. Biker Kitty's eyes narrowed in rage then widened in horror as the area began to flash purple.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the ghost duo looked up to see dozens of baseball-sized chrome balls were falling over their heads. What else, is that they gave off that same purple glow as that cat lady's gun. The duo's stunned looks drifted back down to the monk boy.

He waved hello.

Towards the more residential area of Amity Park, it was much closer to a war zone. Ghostly ghouls ranging from lankly, impish horrors to two story monstrosities were giving the heroes a life threatening time of their lives. But that wasn't the major concern. The thing that they _were_ worried about, was the possessed citizens that flooded the streets like a zombie horde.

"I didn't sign up for this!"

El Tigre's bellow fell on deaf ears as an army of hive minded high school students grabbed his limbs. He was having a bad time; Groping. Constant bad touching. Clawing. A few of the cheerleaders were in the front, so he was flip flopping as to whether or not he minded as much. Then he remembered the 'intent to kill' thing, and he frowned. There was just no fun to be had today.

The only one who(unfortunately) had no issue with harming innocent life was Zim. Anyone near him had to monitor who he was blasting, to his dismay. Fortunately, there was just too much going on to keep track.

Actually...No. Zim wasn't the only one who thought little of the destruction they were causing.

"Fear Fantasma! For her power is only matched by her unrivalled beauty!"

Well, in a way, she wasn't wrong. Before and during the fight, not a single male(not even the male ghosts) were able to fight the urge to not give the girl a few extra glances when she came into view. Something she abused maliciously. That was cut short by an ear splitting roar.

Paulina took her hands from her ears one she was sure the ringing stopped. She looked down to see the war below her was starting to quickly disperse. But not in a way that one side was fleeing from the fight. _Everybody_ was running from something.

The street shook and split apart. Thick muscled, sharp nailed reptilian claws curled at the edges of the torn road and pushed them further apart without effort. The cracks that tore deep into the ground spread outward in the blink of an eye, tearing up sidewalks as of they were paper and causing buildings to fall into rubble. The reptilian claw was followed by an equally giant arm. Then another arm. Then a head.

Soon, a spectral European dragon, its body rippling with sheets over sheets of thick defied muscle, took up the entirety of the street, standing twenty feet taller than the highest apartment building. And embedded just above its thick neck was a glowing gem. It stood there for a moment, thoughtfully examining its surroundings, and let out a roar that shattered windows for blocks.

Timmy stood half a block where it was, took a deep breath, turned around, and screamed for his life in a full sprint. The dragon, hearing him, gave a halfhearted chase. The dragon stopped due to a slight tingle in it's neck, looked down, and saw two whip-like bands of pink energy wrapped around it's neck.

"Not so fast!" Paulina exclaimed, the pink energy whips emitting from her hands. "The great and sexy Fantasma won't a...uh...what's the word I'm looking for?" Her stance relaxed, letting one energy whip dissipate as she brought a hand up to scratch her head. "'Let'? No, that's not dramatic enough. 'Allow'? Hmph, there's gotta be more syllables than tha-AAAAAAAHH!"

The dragon slightly jerked it's head, the sudden force making Paulina fly forward, the whip making and echoing crack and dissipating as she careened through the top floor of an apartment in a blur, landing in an alleyway.

"...I'm okay..."

Due east of that, Otis, in his chrome spacesuit, was in a mindless berserker craze as he tore through the zombie horde of overshadowed citizens with his ghost gun. Or, he would be, granted Bloom wasn't there to hastily replace those he charged at with the ghouls themselves. She did think it would be best to try and calm him down so he could aim properly, but he was doing as much damage as she was, so that could wait a bit.

She'll apologize later.

As for everyone else...well...

"You punks done yet?"

The deep mechanical voice came from a towering figure., its foot planted on the hood of a destroyed car and its arm draped over its knee. At least eight feet tall, wide, body built like a muscular robotic tank. A chrome, yet vague ghostly completion, glowing green eyes, and a matching flame mohawk. He was dressed in a tight black tank top with matching pants and boots. In one giant hand, he held both Danny and Jenny in a tight grip, occasionally sending several volts of electricity through their systems. Tak, SpongeBob and Jimmy were picking themselves up from the smoldering battlefield.

"Seriously," Tak groaned. "What is up with this guys rouges gallery?"

Jenny(while blushing, granted this was the least _possible_ appropriate position to be in with a boy) tried to whisper to Danny. "Hey, why aren't you phasing out of this?" Given that even with their combined strength, it wasn't enough to fully release his grip.

Danny panted, winded from the fight. "Skulker's got-some kind of anti-ghost attachment in his glove."

Jenny nodded, thinking of another plan. "Alright, on three, I want you to push against him with everything you have left. I have an idea."

Danny took a few deep breaths and nodded. Skulker did hear some mumbling, but before he could think to do anything about it, mechanical spider legs crawled onto his face.

"Gah! What the-"

" **DO YOU DARE LET THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT ZIIIIIM FALL INTO OBSCURITY!?"**

Zim proceeded to dig his Pak's spider legs deep into Skulker's hollow eyed skull, scraping whatever was on the opposite end, while the Pak's free tentacles blasted charred dents into the rest of his body. Skulker hollered in pain and flailed aimlessly in response. He felt his grip on the ghost boy and teenage robot start to give and quickly tightened it, hearing a satisfactory groan of agony from Danny, but also a strange pop. In amongst being ravaged by the alien, he turned his head just in time to see the robot girl's head roll off and hit the floor.

"Whoa! D-Gah! Did I squeeze too-"

Something poked his chest.

Skulker's head snapped to see the a wide barreled cannon staring at him. It was soon joined by a second cannon as small balls of purple energy began to form and grow in a steady hum. He tilted his head up slightly to see the headless body of the teenage robot.

"..."

A beep came from Skulker's back, signaling the activation of his jetpack and quick escape. Only, his escape never came, as his jetpack didn't form. Instead, he felt an unbearable tightness in his shoulders, torso and neck. He only had enough strength in his neck to tilt his head down by an inch, enough to see python thick mechanical tentacles constricting him more by the second.

The glowing balls of purple light shrank into nothingness and for a moment, Skulker believed that these heroes would show him mercy.

A blinding flash of burning white light, followed by the concrete shattering, ear splitting shockwave that rivaled that of a nuclear detonation wiped him of that thought. As well as feeling. Skulker was engulfed in a wave of blinding white that created a soundless vacuum. As Jenny's energy wave carried him far above Amity Park, he couldn't help but wonder; this hurts WAY more than it should.

The energy beam died down and the now charred body of Skulker began to fall from the sky.

 ** _Energy reserves depleted...Entering downtime until full restoration..._**

Jenny's headless body jerked as its arm cannons reverted back to normal and it fell to the street with a clang. The head rolled by and the body shakily twisted it back on. Jimmy's joints made a few audible pops as he picked himself up from a bed of ruble and made his way towards her.

"That's not permanent, is it?" he asks, very concerned. "Does this always happen with upgrades?" He would pray to whatever god existed in this world that it did. The last thing he wanted was to be at fault for her entering some sort of permanent shutdown. To his relief, she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she reassured him, "This always happens. Just gotta work out the kinks and it'll happen way less. I promise." She smiled, easing more weight off of Jimmy's shoulders. He nodded with a heavy sigh and went over to tend to tend to those who were just picking themselves up. The fact that Jimmy turned from her in time to not see her almost fall on the ground again had to be some sort of divine interference. She couldn't find the words. She felt like she could collapse into a pile of parts at any second, so taking it slow for the moment was mandatory. Man, just what even _is_ ghost energy?

Jimmy walked to Danny, who was laying down face first, and careful helped him to his feet. His pupils contracted to pins when he saw that a third of Danny's torso was covered in soot and steaming with visible noxious fumes.

"Pukin'-"

"Shh!" Danny quickly covered Jimmy's mouth. "We don't want her worrying about her teammates too much." he whispered. "She's in bad enough shape as it is." The both exchanged looks to Jenny, who was thankfully to busy helping the others to notice Danny's state.

There was no way around it. From an outside perspective, it was clear that Jenny took precautionary measures about how she aimed the blast. She hardly grazed him with it. But still, if a _graze_ could do **_this_** , what the heck was a direct hit gonna look like?

"Quite the scar."

The two jerked back to Zim's reptilian hiss of a quip.

"I hope it heals," he hissed again, the spider appendages lowering him to their level. "Wounded soldiers don't last too long." He was sickly jovial with his words, yet stern. For all he was concerned, the fudge headed boy should have left him on the ground.

With newfound strength -likely due from Zim's provoking nature- Danny gently pushed Jimmy to the side and pointed an accusing finger at Zim. "Speaking of 'wounded', mind telling me how _you_ got out of that unscathed? You held him in place!"

Zim deadpanned. "Really? You expect me to tell you my tactics?" He let his arms dangle at his side, sighing. "Not that it would do you any use, but perhaps the fudge headed one would care to explain the dramatic shift in energies this world is experiencing."

Danny's arm fell slowly to his side. A shift? What kind of shift? Zim's spider legs shot him within an inch of Jimmy's face in the blink of an eye, not giving Danny a chance to ask further.

"Remember..." he hissed to the boy genius, a thin smile spreading from antenna to antenna. "...small words." The spider legs shot him straight up in a blur, disappearing behind buildings.

Danny turned back to Jimmy once Zim was out of view. Jimmy had his head pointed to the ground with a hand to his chin. It took him a bot to realize Danny was staring at him, obviously wanting more in depth information. Well, he was going to tell him. He was. He was just filing through his memory banks for this specific situation. For this was **not** the time to be wrong.

Once he was certain his facts(be them as theoretical or otherwise) were straight, he assessed the ghost boy. "I believe that this all started back in the ghost zone with Ember."

"..."

"I've read up on your rouges' files, and from what I've seen, Ember only grows in power with the adolescents she enchants, correct?"

Danny scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, that's what we've figured out."

"Well, something, and by something I specifically mean Vlad's portal, must've rendered that..."power conduit" of hers inefficient. "

"..."

"...Vlad did say that his ghost portal was supplying both the Syndicate and him with ghost energy, so would it be so far off to say that someone somewhere miscalculated the portals capabilities?" He waited for Danny to process that, and continued. "I've been thinking, that because the Syndicate has opened one end of the ghost portal in this world and another in a separate universe entirety, its created this..."infinite yo-yo" effect. Energies are unnaturally spurting on both ends, giving them what each wants, only, on this end, the infinite yo-yo is not only effecting vlad, but the ghost world in general. It's a long shot, but it best explains why Ember was as powerful as she was when she should have been at a great disadvantage. It would also explain as to why anti-ghost weaponry of any kind is much, MUCH more effective than it was in the past. This dimension is preforming contortions of head scratching proportions to keep itself balanced."

Danny grabbed the back of his temple with both hands and let out a quick, anguished groan. This day just kept on getting better.

"That's...not all," Jimmy sighed, "I firmly believe that keeping the ghost portal open isn't going to make Vlad any more powerful than he is now, I'm certain that the longer it's open, the more strain it's putting on this world. Sooner or later, something is gonna give."

"So that's it then," Danny exclaimed. "We just gotta shut down Vlad's portal or..."He paused. No. No this whole situation just got bad. "Don't tell me...If Vlad's portal stays open, it'll overload itself, probably today, sapping every ounce of ghost energy wherever it can before that and...I'll lose my powers..."

Jimmy remained silent.

 _But why wouldn't Calatimus tell him that..._

Danny was distraught. Just how desperate was Vlad to get to him? To go so far as to putting himself and the rest of the world at the mercy of ghosts who would flood the world in minuets.

Just beneath the still breathing heroes, within the tight network of Amity Park's sewers, was a cowardly Cat.

Dog's grunts of straining effort echoed for a few yards. Yet no matter how hard he tried to pull himself up the ladder, Cat's vice grip on the curb or the walkway would not give.

"C'mon, Cat," He pleaded. "We've gotta help our friends!"

"Not on your life!" His brother bellowed back. "Of course, when I say your life, I mean mine too!" Cat reached out one paw to hook under Dog's armpit and dug his claws -trying not to hurt him of course- around the back of his neck, yanking him to the concrete ground.

"Now you listen to me," he sneered, "and listen clear; we are not, I repeat, **not,** going back up there for anything! " He gripped his brother's shoulders and practically smashed their noses together. The both of them growling at each other. The former out of fear, and the latter out of frustration.

Without a word, Dog pawed Cat's face and forced him back, using the opportunity to take off back to the ladder, his brothers pleads falling on deaf ears. After a few unsuccessful attempts at throwing half their bodyweight at the manhole above him, Dog eventually managed to shove it to the side, freeing his head and paws.

"Hi ho diggidy! I-"

Cat was too busy furiously wiping off sewage water from his face to care about Dog's resurfacing at the moment. Oh, the scolding this mutt was going to get when they got back home. Just - why did he stop moving? Cat wore a steep frown as he climbed his way up their body to the street above.

"Mind telling me what's got you're-" Cat's pupils dialated to nonexistence, similar to Dog's. They both stared in silent terror at the very reason they fled to the sewars in the first place; the charred face of a spectral mercenary.

"Sup?"

"AAAAAAA-"

"-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Fantasma managed to catch herself midair before creating a fifth crater in this street. She floated down and carefully let her heels click onto the torn road. So far, nothing was working. She had tried dividing herself into a dozen Fantasmas to try and confuse the dragon, but it made quick work of burning that idea, along with her bum, to a crisp. She tried tossing the dragon away from the city, but it had wings. Thinking back, she'd have to remember to pinch herself for such a dumb idea. But what else was there? Man, you'd think as cool a' powers as these, while making you twice as sexy, they'd make you twice as-

"Paulina!"

That voice, she knew that voice. It was the Ghost Boy! And he was calling _he_ r! It almost made her forget the task at hand.

That was a lie. She's losing her mind.

What made her snap back into reality was that the dragon itself seemed to recognize the voice too. It turned its head and, just as Danny was flying into view, vanished. It reappeared just above Danny and swung its massive claw, sending him crashing down into the street below. Paulina screamed in horror, and Timmy -who was still hiding in his pseudo sanctuary hotel - was sweating profusely. If Danny was getting knocked around by this thing, what chance did he have? He only had enough courage to watch from a window.

Danny himself wasn't having too much of a blast. A hit like that, should've knocked him unconscious, but just knocked the wind out of him. So he was stronger, but that doesn't count when every other ghost was stronger too. Half of him was thankfully that Jimmy was right, but oh so wished he was wrong in Danny's favor. And speaking of ghosts...

"Ghost Boy!" Paulina cried. She immediately forgot about the dragon and flew in a blur to save her idol. To which Danny, just now rising to a knee, held a hand up.

"No, Paulina! D-"

Was all he had time to muster before the same dragon claw crashed into the street below, digging up the road as if it was soft soil, and Danny as well, pivoting 180 degrees and slapping Paulina back with its tail. Now having him in its clutches, the dragon let out a, surprisingly feminine, yet still unnerving laugh.

"I was waiting for you, Daniel." The dragons great maw curled up in a smile, and a cold sweat ran down Danny's neck. This was gonna hurt.

As if it were playing tennis, the dragon served Danny into the air, took a great breath, heat fumes escaping its maw, and let lose a brilliant jade green flame. The breath was so powerful, it scortched the buildings on both sides of the street. Danny had but a moment to think as he fell, deciding a simple reflective shield would be an appropriate course of action. It was, save for the fact that everything was still burning. But he was still fine, so that's a plus. When the fire died down, the dragon was gone, and that friendly cold sweat returned.

Wait, sweat? More like breath.

Danny, eyes widened and heavy breathing, spun around just in time to stop an overhead spike from putting him back into the ground. He held the dragons fist with both his palms, straining every muscle to keep it stationary and for a moment, it was a stalemate. And Danny was going to use this moment.

"D-Dora...please," he pleaded. "You can't use your power like this! It'll end badly for the both of us!" He had hopped that these words would reach her, as this wasn't the princess he remembered. A glimmer in her eye and a slight ease in her fist was enough to convince Danny he was getting to her. He was wrong.

Dora opened her claws and griped Danny's arms, muffling a few popping noises they made, much to Danny's anguish.

"Then I must savor every second!"

She swung Danny back into the pavement and drove her opposite fist into his midsection. Then again. And again. By now he was about eight feet under, but he was far from the big sleep. When the fourth fist came, it made no contact. Danny had managed to sneak from the hole through the dust cloud she created. Dora was confused for a moment, then she revived an ecto blast to the back of the head.

Danny's hands were burning, as was his stomach. He could've sworn he was fuming with ghost energy. He could feel it, it was gnawing at him. Power he had never known, power he could do anything with. He had to wrap his arms around himself, in a attempt to contain it.

"I-I can't..."

There was too much power in the air to think. If he'd go overboard, he'd might not want to stop it.

The dragon was in disagreement.

Another fist came, and Danny was to preoccupied with composing himself to do anything about it. Paulina, now squeezing herself out of a car she crashed into, just managed to see Danny fly overhead, and not of his own accord. She launched herself upwards in the dragon's path and held her arms outwards. They glowed a warm pink, then quickly darkened to a purple, as did her eyes. With a screech of furry, she threw her hands forward, releasing a blinding wave of burning purple ecto energy. The dragon, blinded by their own hubris, believed it would be the equivilant of a bug bite. Well, if a dragon could ever feel what it's like for a freight train ram into a normal person whilst breaking the sound barrier, it sure did. The impact itself was so great, the shockwave itself made a few buildings crack and crumble under their own weight, while the dragon was driven deep underground.

Teeth clenched and eyes still seething with purple rage, Paulina gave the dragon one last growl before pivoting and flying to Danny. He was stumbling to his feet, and she helped without hesitation.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I thought I - I'm touching you...oh~ - Ah! Ahem...y-you're okay, right-" In between fangirling and genuine concern, Danny was lucky to make that out.

"I'm fine Pau- I mean, Fantasma." The ghost girl swooned, and he knew he'd regret that later. Then he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, and now she was in bliss.

"I need you to listen to me!"

"Yes! Anything~!"

How can one be stern with a girl like this? "Paulina," he said, shaking her once. "You can't use your powers like you just did." That, somehow, snapped her out of it.

Blinking in confusion, Paulina attempted to find the words. "B-But, it worked!" She argued. "What's so bad about it?"

"I'm," he paused, "still trying to wrap my head around it myself. But I don't want to take any chances. I need you to fly back over to my team and help them to the castle-"

A giant green glowing claw erupted from beneath the street with a vengeance, tossing the two halfas into the sky. The dragon flew from its temporary prison and began throwing wild punches at Danny, all of which caught nothing but air, for the ghost boy was ready this time. It halted in midair, confused, and a tad miffed, turning around to see Paulina holding it by the tail.

"You don't touch my Ghost Boy!"

 ** _You're_** _Ghost Boy?_

Paulina flew down, and the dragon followed suit. She flipped back, performing some sort of pseudo suplex, and the dragon crashed face first on the sidewalk. Beaming with joy, Paulina spun to her idol, proud of her work.

"How's that for holding back?"

Danny couldn't help but smile back, which was more than enough for her. But, something about this felt weird. A sort of deja vu weird. She was powerful, and reckless, yet from one peice of advice from him, she already looked like a professional. She was learning fast. Real fast.

 _Don't tell me..._

A torrent of jade flame roared from below and engulfed them both. The dragon didn't like being ignored.

Once the flames died down, the two halfas were irritated at the dragons second successful vanishing act. Chilling breath escaped their lungs, and while Danny's eyes widened in terror, Paulina had yet to understand what it meant. The dragon grabbed Paulina, it's massive claw only leaving her head and ankles expoised, and lobbing her though a nearby store window.

Danny rushed forward, but he too was caught in Dora's claw.

"You're not even trying," she growled. "It's insulting!" With newfound fury, she spiked the boy into the street, creating yet another crater. The dragon landed beside the prone boy, her chest heaving, winds spread, eyes burning a dark jade. She turned to the side, taking a few heavy steps down the street and picked up a boulder the size of a bus. She walked back to Danny, the immense size of the beast plus the boulder blocking the sun. Danny heaved and coughed, but he couldn't move quick enough.

Paulina's world froze. Here she was, all the power she could ever wish for. All the opportunities to be with her idol. And all she could do was watch. She knew she had to do something, but th e warning he left in her mind glued her feet to the floor. What if she messed up? What if the Ghost Boy would never forgive her? Or of this was the last time she saw him? The schoolgirl couldn't think, so she screamed. And not you're typical high pitched screech.

A wail.

A haunting, powerful wail escaped her lips. The surrounding area heard nothing but the cries of the suffering. Paulina's dark pink aura began to radiate out more and more, until it became visible sounwaves spreading in all directions. It treated the walls of the store around her like paper, the building she was in and a handful around her exploding, debris flying about for blocks. The rock Dora held above her crackled into pebbles, she and Danny covering their ears, writhing on the ground in agony.

Timmy watched in confusion as these two powerful beings were rolling around on the ground as if somebody was blowing a dog whistle. Aside from the intense wind, it was only mildly irritating, Cosmo and Wanda turning into earmuffs for him to compensate. Then the building started to shake.

"Uh oh..."

Dora found the strength to stand, but not too much else. She began to stumble away from the horrible noise, foot by foot, and as she did, her body began to shrink. The monstrus form of the western dragon soon became that of a slender woman. Blonde, braided hair, smooth delecate features and a long plain form fitting blue dress. She fell to her knees, the ghost wail but a harmless echo behind her. She opened her eyes, her vision a bit blury before it focused on the rubble in between her palms.

"Where..."

She stood to her feet, examining her surroundings. All around her, for a solid mile, dozens of buildings were either tatters of what they were before, yet still standing, or piles of debris that piled the streets. It looked like a terrible storm had just tore this area a new one, yet the skies were clear. Her hands instinctively went to cover the jewel around her neck, it was warm with energy, even morso than usual.

"Did I..."

The sound of a metallic 'tink' from behind made her pivot to see what it was, and what it was filled her with equal amounts of surprise and terror. The chrome, cylinder prison. It's cap had rolled off a few feet from it while energy gently hummed from inside. She wanted to run, knowing full well what came next, but lacked the strength. A moment later, a twister of blue and white energy surged from the thermos, creating a powerful vacume that pulled, seemingly nothing, but the ghost princess. She groaned in protest, but soon sucomed to her date as her essence was pulled into the gadget.

Timmy, pulling himself from the rubble of the hotel, watched with wide eyes as the pretty ghost chick was just sucked into the bottle. And to think, he was gonna use that for soda! He quickly rushed over, scooping up the cap and sealing the thermos before picking it up as well.

Paulina was still standing, but her voice had already dryed out. Surrounding her was nothing but smooth dust. It had looked like a small atom bomb had just gone of. And Paulina felt like she had just taken the brunt of it. Still in her ghost form, she fell to her knees, and had almost fallen to her face if not for Danny catching her.

"Oh man..."

Her breath was slow, he could hardly feel any ghost energy from her, but she was alive. Unconscious, but alive. He scooped her up in his arms, stuck on what he should do next. He could take her back to her parents, granted _they_ haven't been possessed. And who's to say once she regains consciousness, she won't just fly into the fray again. There's always the ghost prison he used for Ember. The lab had dozens of them, the Fentons were fickle like that. But what kind of friend would he be if he did that? She'd never look at him the same again.

"Yo!"

The familiar voice tore Danny from his stupor. He turned his head to see his buck toothed partner running towards him with his fairy godparents flying beside.

Timmy slid to a stop, panting, with his hands on his knees before standing upright again. "The heck did you do to this place?" He chuckled, half out of amazement and jealousy. "You've been holding out on us?"

Danny was a loss for words. Was there nothing that shocked these people? He shook his head. "That dragon did the most of it. And...,"he looked to Paulina's sleeping face and sighed. "She's not having a good day. Hey," he looked to Timmy. "Did you see where it went?"

Timmy scratched his chin and hummed. "Where it went, huh?" He looked around, seeing nothing but piles of debris and the cityline in the distance. "Can't say I know. Must've flown off after hearing you're girlfriends song."

"She's not my-!" That was the last thing he needed, getting teased. If anything, Timmy had a pretty direct way of living up the mood. "Listen, you think you can bring her over to the rest of the team, so she can heal up?"

Timmy gave the teen a cheeky smile and finger guns. "Can do! Cosmo! Fluffy cloud!"

Cosmo saluted eagerly. "Roger!" In a puff of glittery smoke, Cosmo transformed into a green cloud the size of a matters, his beaming face plastered on its front center. Danny gently laid Paulina onto him, and she sank into its softness. Danny just bearly caught a coo escaping her lips. At least she was comfortable. He then turned his attention to the sky.

Timmy noticed thus before setting off and looked as well. "You got friends up there?"

Danny's brow furrowed as his fists clenched. "Not exactly."

The teammates parted ways and Danny hung about in the clouds. He knew she was here, he could feel it.

"D'ya mind not keeping me waiting,"he shouted. "I don't have time to hang around all day."

"Oh, so demanding~"

A voice as smooth as silk, and dripped venom. Yep, it was her.

The area around Danny began to warp and distort before his very eyes. What once were fluffy clouds became bright green tattered ribbons that tangled and swam about erratically. The ribbons soon began to sow into one, starting of as a transparent ghostly tail, widening and solidifying into voluptuous hips, a toned stomach , sizable breasts, and finishing of with long, silky obsidian hair. The form was finished, sensually swaying in place as its arms rose above its head. The ghost djnn took one mischevious look at the ghost boy from the eye that wasn't obscured by her hair, and winked.

"Desiree." The teen groaned.

"Ghost kid." The woman cooed.

Danny shot a finger at her. "I know what you've done to Paulina!"

"..."

"I-"

The teens serious demeanor fell into embarasment as the woman exploded into hysterical laughter. He tried to get a few more words in, but every time he did she would hold up a finger with one hand while holding herself with the other. This continued for a minute and a half until she finally began to calm down.

"Ha...aha...ho, I needed that." Desiree twirled her hands about in hypnotic motions, bits of magical glitter leaving her fingertips. As she did, the clouds that remained in the sky began to flatten and expand. Danny quickly found himself standing on a cloud platform with no end in sight, while Desiree was laying on a porcelain bench on top of an incomplete pyramid. "So," she sighed, admiring her work for a bit before looking down at the teen. "Do you wish to be granted your hearts desire?"

"Not even remotely." Danny spat. "I want you to fix Paulina. In fact, I _wish_ it!"

Desiree hummed to herself. Paulina. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Hmm, you're gonna have to be more specific, kid. I don't recall any 'Paulina'."

"Wha...,"he stumbled his words. "What are you talking about? You gave her ghost powers!"

Now the bells were ringing. "Oh!" She chirped, evaporating into a cloud and reforming behind Danny faster than he could blink. Caressing her index finger across his shoulder. " _That_ Paulina." Her touch was colder than ice, and her smile was sinister as ever. Danny couldn't help but shiver from that alone, but he stood his ground.

"Y-yeah, _that_ Paulina," he sighed. "So, you going to grant my wish or what?"

Desiree, hearing this request, started to casually drift away from him, her arms crossed, thinking. Occasionally sinking into the cloud platform and resurfacing in an entirely new place, be it close by or miles away. It was an even more infuriating game of whack a mole. Eventually, she rose in front of Danny, eyes closed and tapping her chin.

"I'm going to go with..., "She snapped her fingers, a magical pop of glitter falling from her hand. "Or what."

"...What?"

"Oh, kid,"she giggled."You should've been there to see it. Ghosts of all shapes and sizes, seeping out of the woodwork and terrorizing the world. Everyone begging for somebody to save them. _Wishing_ it all went away." She enunciated the last part with a sensual sway of her hips. "You're in school, right? Do the math."

Danny was more confused than anything. He knew how this went; she's a power hungry ghost genie, granting wishes gave her more power. So why wouldn't she..."

"Oh no..." At the boy's distraught face, the genies smile grew.

"Try, roughly, seven billion wishes in but a few hours."

"..."

"Now, with that out of the way,"she giggled, flying back up to her porcelain bench and laying on it. "I've decided to take a pause on the 'granting every wish I hear' shtick. Granted," her crimson red eyes flared and deepened into a glowing reddish black. Her size then grew one thousand fold, her body taking up almost the entirety of the sky, blocking out the sun. Now, the planet was but a baseball to her, and she gently cupped it in her palm. **"I've already done that."** An instant later, she reappeared back on her porcelain throne, normal sized.

To say that Danny was scared would've been the understatement of the century. He already had a crazy powerful 'uncle' to deal with. Now, this one pretty much told him that, if she had half a mind to, she could've crushed them without even trying.

"No need to soil yourself, kid," she mused, both hands holding up her head. "I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with all this power quite yet. Popping Earth like a grape just seems a little...half hearted."

Well, that was the only leverage he had again this woman. Promptly dangled in front of his face and tossed in the trash. Now what was he going to do?

"W-well,"he paused to think. "Powerful as you may be, you can still grant wishes. If just saying it doesn't work, what do I have to do." He was desperate, but had hopped his serious demeanor was enough to hide it.

"Huh," she paused to think as well. "I hadn't put much thought into it yet. All this power at once and here I am sitting. Can you blame me though? Opportunities don't come this often." She began to drift down towards him. "Now, about Paulina. You say you don't want her to have ghost powers anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ever stop to think as to _why_ she has them in the first place?" She wrapped an arm around Danny's neck and gently tugged him up the pyramid. "The world is falling to chaos and you're nowhere to be found. What's a girl to do besides emulate her idol as best as she can."

"But she doesn't have to anymore," he interrupted. " She didn't make this decision on her own. It was Vlad. Because of him, my, and every ghost I've delt with is stronger than ever. And in an attempt to right that, this world made ghost stopping technology twice as lethal. Plus, if this keeps going long enough, I'll lose my powers, and maybe worse."

Desiree crossed her arms, her lips curled in an unimpressed frown. "Did the fudge headed kid tell you that?"

"Wha...I...yeah, he did." He defended.

Desiree let out a deep sigh. " Well, gotta say, he took his time to figure that out." She let Danny down at the top of the pyramid and gracefully slid onto her bench. "Let's see, I'm past regular wishing, so how about...a bargain?"

"Bargain?"

"There an echo up here? Yes, bargain. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Simple."

Danny let out a huff. This was the last woman he'd want to do odd jobs for, especially at a time like this. But it was for a friend. He at least had to hear it.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Ember." The boy was silent. "I want you to bring me that little punk minx, I have a few bones I need to pick with her."

"What!?" Danny shouted. "What makes you think I'd do something like that? Need I tell you she tried to _kill_ me and my friends while we were in jail!"

"Oh, I saw that," she chuckled. "You guys did a number on her. And now she's in a glowing box. I want her _here._ That's my offer. You do that, I'll take away dear Paulina's powers."

Danny gritted his teeth. No way. No way he could do something like that. Ember tried to take over the world, almost everyone a slave to her music. Somebody like that has to _stay_ in prison. But, why was Desiree giving him this at all. She was practically a god now. She could do anything. She could stop Vlad, put every ghost back into the ghost zone and save the world. But...What would it take her to do something like _tha_ t?

"No."

Desiree, just beginning to savor the tast of a freshly summoned plate of strawberries, spat out a seed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He huffed, turning his back towards her. "You're nothing but bad news. And I'm taking extra steps on **not** putting my friends in mortal danger because of a bone head decision." And with that, he flew down the pyramid and past the clouds. Desiree's plate of fruit vanished into glitter as she sighed to herself. Shge had s feeling that wouldn't work. But maybe she underestimated his own decision making in a tight spot. She could care less about Vlad, that little backfiring 'yo yo' effect Jimmy was talking about would only effect those _outside_ of the ghost zone. Once she felt things were going to snap, she'd just pop in for a spell and then right back out. Still, she had a feeling this little mission was gonna take a while. She could wait.

Down on the ground, Danny had spotted all of his friends standing about a graveyard gate that defiantly looked out of place. He had a feeling they were waiting for him, so he picked up the pace, stopping entirely when he saw the mechanical ghost bounty hunter casually standing amongst his friends. He had a few questions of bat, but he then saw CatDog casually sitting on his shoulder, Dog licking his face.

Danny landed in front of the group and Paulina happily lept into his arms, not giving him a chance to say hi.

"Took ya long enough," Cat grumbled. "We almost went in without you." Dog took a break from Skuker and jumped down to Danny. "Mr. Skulker said 'he's our friend for now', and is going going to help us beat the vampire ghost guy!" He cheered.

Danny looked up at the bounty hunter, sceptical, but in no position to argue. "Thanks." Skulker held a thumbs up.

"Guy's got a pretty big penny on his mullet. And I wanna enjoy it. I was gonna tell you that, but you guys started punching before I got a word in."

"Alright, everyone," Sam grabbed the group's attention. "This way is the fastest to Vlad's front door. I can't tell you how long it'll take on foot, granted the area keeps changing like a maze."

"Why can't we fly?" Asked Bloom. Tucker casually pointed to the sky with his thumb. Currently covering the sky in swarms were winged spectres the size of trucks. They showed no interest in the ground and kept at their mosquito-like flight patterns. "Oh..."

"Oh, is right." Jimmy interjected. "Vlad doesn't look like he's pulling any punches. If we want to uncover any clues as to stopping him and finding the clues to the Syndicate's secret lair, we have to move with utmost caution."

"Sounds simple enough!" Spongebob cheered, looking out from the top of the gate with a telescope. A good mile out was the castle. Possibly the size of a college campus. It's tallest tower maybe eighty stories tall with the others varying in size. The whole complex irradiated the most sinister green aura the sponge had ever seen. Spongebob pulled the telescope away, now shivering in fear and looked down at the group.

"I-l-It's just a castle...right?"


End file.
